Unnamed
by MasteringAMuggleLife
Summary: In a world enticed by drugs, corrupted by money and ruled by violence; May, Ash, Misty and Drew, live lives that intertwine and allow them to save not only one another, but themselves. Character summary per chapter.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

** [A/N:**

**A bit different to my usual style and sort of inspired by the craziest thing but I hope you like and continue to read the story.**

Warning this story will contain violence, swearing, drug and alcohol abuse. Will later be highered to an M rating, I think...

**Contains: Pokeshipping and Contestantshipping (mainly) as well as possible snippets of; Pearlshipping, Advancedshipping, Egoshipping, Indigoshipping and maybe others. (The list will be updated as the story goes on,) Also, the shipping of the actual story will change so please ensure you follow the story. **

**Enjoy.]**

May could not believe that this was happening to her. The girl that had always done everything right. Never had she handed homework or assignments late and she had always attended class- on time. Never had she taken advantage of her parents or lied to them, although a few white lies may have escaped to her friends. Never had she gambled in any form or wasted her money, quite the opposite in fact, she was frugal and always managed her money wisely, whether due to the way she was brought up or her total indecisiveness was another matter. But first and foremost she most definitely had never done drugs. For heaven's sake, the girl had never even been drunk! She'd done everything by the book! So why was it that at four 'o' clock in the morning was the twenty four year old being hauled from the warmth of her bed, the comfort of her home and the confides of Hoenn for some 'drug debt' she had no idea she was in. The poor girl was clueless, and the two burly men dragging her away from everything she had once known gave no indication as who this 'debt' was to or even where it was they were taking her.

Never had she been so scared. In the back of the men's car she was left alone and sat to the left, looking out the window. Her mind raced as many thoughts occupied her mind- the vast darkness continued to shadow the car, and furthermore her, from any rescue at all. Shakily she reached up to the door handle. If she could open it without being seen then surely she could jump from the car. She wasn't stupid. She knew the act would leave her injured but it was her best course of action. It seemed much wiser than staying within the prison, guarded by two unknown men that she knew would not hesitate to injure her themselves, the proof was that of before in the way they had lugged the petite brunette even through her efforts to struggle out of their grasp. Subconsciously her fingers traced the red bands on her arm, unmistakably in the shape of large, unforgiving hands. She cringed at the thought before returning her arm to the door handle. She clutched the cold plastic with such force that her knuckles turned white. Before she even had time to register her now uneven breathing pattern she chanced a quick glance over to her guards. The two seemed too engaged in a conversation that May couldn't quite comprehend because of their broad accents. Quickly she pulled down the handle and slammed into the car door. To the girls horror she was not spat out of the car as she had wished. She remained trapped in the metal contraption, surrounded by deep chuckling from the front of her.

"You really think we're that stupid do yah, girlie?" She made out the question but knew better than to answer. Simply she stiffened leaning from what was once a means of escape so that she could lie on the rough and jagged material of the worn out seats. She worried. Nothing else would really sink in. She was being kidnapped. There was nothing she could do. She was stranded; alone. Her mind drifted to one last thought before shutting off completely- I may never escape...

Once she awoke from a place much more pleasant than her reality, May sat up to face the mirror of the thugs holding her in the car. Up in the air she was thrown as the car hit a small bump in the road. Her head just missed the top of the roof and she hurriedly searched for a seatbelt to secure herself into the seat. She looked to her right. Luck, most definitely was not in her favour tonight. Whilst looking for a seat belt to the right her eyes gazed across the window, taking in the burned earth and broken plains, a realisation dawned upon her- she had absolutely no idea where she was. One thing she was sure of though, was that she was most certainly not in Hoenn anymore.

She shuffled slightly in her seat out of discomfort over her discovery. These actions caused ruffling noises, earning her unwanted attention.

"You up, sleeping beauty?" He chuckled at his nickname for the girl, finding the whole situation nothing but a joke to the man. To May, that indicated that this would not have been his first criminal offence and probably not his first kidnapping, only worrying the twenty odd year old further. Yet she trained herself better, she could not show fear.

_"This is exactly what these type of people feed off of."_ She cautioned herself. She had not yet lost hope and was not about to be slaughtered by a man to give him any type of satisfaction- she was better than that. She refused to sit in silence whilst made a mockery of so decided on questioning her captors.

"Where are we going?" Her voice rusty and evidently full of sleep yet held no trace of fear. A grunt was what one of the guards offered, the driver who she noticed must have switched seats whilst she was sleeping.

_"A long drive..."_ Thought May. Meanwhile, the other guard seemed to offer more of a response, the more talkative of the two as he was the only one who had spoken so far.

"You'll find out soon enough. Sit tight." She was unsure of what he meant by 'sit tight' but soon found out as the car reached another hole, pulling her from gravities grasp and forcibly hitting her head against the car ceiling. They laughed. She clutched her head and ducked. They only indulged in her torment that much more.

It was noticeable when the car reached a stop as they'd been travelling for some time now, and she'd been accustomed to the dodgy roar of their car's engine. Before even sitting up she could see distanced lights dancing on the glass panes. She'd never seen so many different colours in the night, flashing, twitching and striking her eyes with such force she had to squint just to see. Soon two hands were gripping at her upper arms and removing her from the car, and not lightly, even once fully out in the open those hands did not move. They secured her arms in place until his companion grabbed one side and forced her wrist to her hip, the other side was positioned the same. She considered running, attempting to flee, finding some way to wriggle out of their clutches but soon noticed a shine of metal on one of the men's belts and had no doubt her other guard had one similar. Guns. She let out a shaky breath and allowed herself to be taken step by step through the car park.

A glimmer of hope appeared as a police car drove passed. It stopped and easily spotted May. Her captors didn't seem threatened though. They didn't try to cover up what they were doing or quicken their pace in an attempt to not get caught. The young officer exhaled visibly- staring into the blue eyes of the young girl. She realised something was wrong. He shook his head and drove off, his face solemn and unexplainable emotionless. She couldn't help be stunned. She ponders his actions and wondered whether it was out of an utter disregard for his job or fear that the man had driven off like that. She settled on utter disregard as that offered up more hope than the latter. Her stomach disagreed with her mind's choice, floods of butterflies suffocated her body as proof. In that moment all hope for her drained from each inch of her body and a deflated May was carried into the metal container, the back of a casino.

She didn't try to memorise the way they came in, what was said to people at different doors, or buttons that were pressed. She was too tired of that. Or scared. She was unsure at this point, all her emotions seemed to have mixed together to form one large weight of negativity.

All she could remember were the dimly lit corridors, a sparking light bulb ahead and a rat freely exerting its will to do whatever the hell it wanted to. She was forced into a seat but didn't resist when she melted into the silk cover, a luxury never offered in the unkempt car she was driven there in. With a little amount of energy she raised her head to meet the brown eyes of a leather faced man. His features still sharp, however, and his smile defined by two pointed canine teeth. Apart from this, the man appeared fairly handsome; although it was clear he was riding the age of at least forty. In front of him, his hands clasped onto one another supported by the mahogany of his expensive looking desk. With a quick observation of the room she could tell that the most of the club's expenses had been spent here. The wooden floors and wooden panelling of the walls made the room look smaller than it was but then again it was an excessively large room so that was not an issue. Two potted plants stood at two of the far corners- behind what she assumed was the boss's desk. A painting sat between them, the landscape of Pallet Town, in Kanto (a place she and her family had been on a camping holiday last July). His desk was not clattered with paperwork, only a small stack neatly piled at one edge. The middle of the desk was occupied by a smart looking laptop, clearly very high tech and expensive. Next to it was a picture frame, from where she sat but was unable to see the actual photograph as it faced the aging man. Overall the room did not look threatening, completely contrasting everything she had seen so far. Then again, he was the boss, or so she was convinced.

"May Maple?" The female nodded, scared of what was to become of her but even more afraid that the boss in front of her had so much power in his hands and she had only been at the mercy of one of his recruits just moments ago. "Why it's nice to meet you May." He stuck his hand in front of her in a nothing more than friendly way but May couldn't help but look at it as if it was a ticking time bomb. He noticed her panicked expression and retracted his arm back into the same position as before. A stern look overcame his handsome features.

"Do you know why your here May?"

"No." She found a source a confidence that voiced her enough for a one word answer before declining her sight to the floor.

"I believe that you are in a current relationship with one Brendon Yuki?" At the name of her fiancé May looked up to the man. Just a few days ago he had come home, claiming that he was off on a business meeting to converse with a potential buyer overseas and would be home within a week. It wasn't unusual, actually by now she no longer questioned his business meetings, trusting him enough to believe the stories. She began to regret her blind trust. He had seemed troubled that day but she put it all down to the stress of another meeting abroad. Before leaving he'd kissed her on the forehead and whispered sorry to her. At the time it confused her, it wasn't the first time he'd had such little notice as to leave. Now things became a little clearer.

"That's my fiancé."

"Ah that's the one." He nodded knowingly, let out a smile and leaned forward. "My dearest May, I have some bad news." Her heart raced as she worried for the man she loved; was he is danger? "Your boyfriend-"

"Fiance." She interrupted without a skip of a beat but rather than show any traces anger, he seemed to draw some amusement from the interruption. He nodded again and carried on with matters.

"Your fiancé," he smiled as he emphasised the word, looking directly at the girl sat opposite as he did so. "Seems to have run himself into a little debt. A little debt he was unable to pay back in an extended period of time. Now, rather than pay for his debt he has, how shall I say this? Fled." She gasped at the thought, of her husband fleeing, leaving her here.

"The debt. Your men, they talked about drugs..." She needed to know. She needed some confirmation that this was not the man she was prepared to marry. All she wanted was for this man to realise he had the wrong man and to let her go home. "Brendan would never-" it was his turn to intervene.

"But he did." She shook her head. Adamant she knew the man she lived with for over five years now, well enough to know that he did not have anything to do with drugs. He was a good man. "I know it's hard to accept. I understand. But he did. And I'm sorry he did." Evidently he was not but did provide a good show.

"I would've known." Living with someone for so long, being in their presence for hours a day. Surely she would have noticed. Wouldn't she?

_"Of course I would! And anyways this is Brendan. The man that two years ago decided he would never play rugby because it was 'too risky'. The man who spent an extra hour at work each day too 'go everything and check for the any abnormalities. The man who allowed his niece to take pictures of him dressed up as a woman in makeup and heels, from a makeover she'd somehow persuaded him into just because he 'didn't want to hurt her feelings'. No, this is not Brendan."_

She drew some strength and used it to speak truthfully to the man.

"I would've known." He smirked.

"Could it be true you were so blinded by love for your boyfriend-"

"-Fiancé."

"Right, right. Could it be true you were so blinded by love for your _fiancé_ hat you ignored the obvious signs?"

"No." She did not believe it to be true. He was wrong. He had to be.

"Then why don't we take a look at this then?" He swivelled the screen around so that she could see the image of her boyfriend. Sat at a poker table. Not gambling as one would think, not that she would have been okay with that. But instead, using the surface to cut up some drugs, she'd seen enough TV programmes to identify that much however May wasn't sure what kind, this was her first encounter with any form of illegal substances.

"No, that... It has to be wrong..." The man closed in on the image of the beanie wearing man. Brendan. He was unmistakable, the hat she'd bought him just three months previously contently sat on his head. Tears trickled from her eyes, caused by the deceit of a man she thought she could trust. The screen was turned to face its owner once again.

"Now unfortunately, that does not play out very well for you my dear." Suddenly she began to feel exceedingly nauseous.

"Me?" She whispered and he nodded in response. "What do you mean?" Her voice no more confident by the second question.

"Well you see, it means you're going to have to pay off his debt."

"The- the men," she motioned to the two stood by her, "didn't give me time to grab my purse but I'm sure if-" He chuckled. This time shaking his head.

"You will not have the sufficient amount of money for your boyfriend's debt." She made no effort to correct him, giving him more pleasure. "You will pay just as everyone else pays these types of debts in _my_ town." She didn't like the tone or smirk that he directing at her. He let a sudden nod that triggered his men into action as they pulled her to her feet in one swift motion.

"What does that mean?" Her voice cracked but she hardly noticed, too caught up on adrenaline and fear. He used his hand to shoo the trio away, only pausing to raise his eyebrow at the men when they didn't obey immediately.

"Where too, Giovanni?" The man shook his head at his own carelessness. He was most definitely the boss.

"Oh yes, check the book to see if there are any free rooms, failing that place her into the first block you come across, they'll make room. They always do." An air of certainty was carried upon the last sentence as he turned in his chair. The men tried to lead her out the room. This time she fought back. She wriggled and struggled. Screaming all the mean time,

"What does all this mean? Answer me! You cannot do this. I have rights!" She didn't see the smile of accomplishment that adorned his face as the sound of his office door shut and the screams of the enraged woman died down. He knew what would come of her. It would not be pleasant- for her.


	2. Chapter One: May

Chapter One

_Radical choices are the only ones May gets to make. The once goodie-two-shoes is forced into unknown territory, whereby she forms allegiances, falls for the son of a notorious drug dealer and feels the pain of what it really means to be alone. _

**[A/N:**

**Okay, so just a few warnings; characters will definitely be OCC because of the situation they're in and also this is an actual story I was writing and wanted feedback so I switched character names out to the Pokemon characters so there may be things you don't think they'll do but just bear with it? And also this won't be regularly updated story; it's just something I'm working on in my free time. Oh, and lastly- I think- I may not place this on an M rating, I'm not sure yet, but if at any time you feel the rating should be bumped up feel free to PM or review.**

**_Constructive_ criticism largely welcomed and reviews are much appreciated!]**

_May_

Darkness, all around me- just like every other morning. Mumbling voices take the place of the silence. I try to move to see who's in my apartment but I'm paralysed. My whole body is immobile and I start to panic. A pain strikes through the whole of my body, starting from my forehead. I whimper but no sound leaves my body. I feel weight shift above me and the incessant mumblings grow louder.

I try to think back to what happened last night. What did happen last night?

Suddenly it all comes back to me. Being dragged from my beautifully warm bed, trapped in a metal contraption of a car and driven to city on the outskirts of what appears to be nowhere. Then the meeting with that man. Giovanni I think they called him. I found out about the situation my _oh-so-faithful_ fiancé had left me in. Brendan. I can't help but wonder if he's okay. If he made it to wherever it is he fled to. I shouldn't think like this. He got me into this mess. I allow my mind to stray to whether or not I'll be able to escape from whatever trouble I'm now in. Probably not. After all I can't move, I don't know where I am and I don't know who I'm with.

Something wet touches my hairline and I have a large desire to swat the cold wetness away but the very thought seems impossible in my current predicament. I take in a sharp breath and start to feel an attachment to my body I was missing minutes ago. I strain to move and manage to twitch my finger. A few minutes later I'm opening my eyes to come face to face with two large blue orbs staring back at me. I scream and try to jump until I realise this girl is _sat_ on me. Sat on me!

I don't know what to do.

Sure, the girl looks harmless enough with the large yet gentle smile plastered on her flawless face. Long blue hairs tickle my collar bone as I look back up into her eyes. Excitement filled while her pastel pink lips form the shape of an o. She seemed innocent enough but that doesn't mean I'm about trust her. For all I knew this girl could be a fully fledged criminal here to torture me for just the satisfaction.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot I was sat on you!" The girl giggled, not the type of thing you expect to hear from a fully fledged criminal, then again I wasn't taking any chances. She proceeded to clamber off me so I was able to sit up on my elbows and gave the girl a quick once over.

She was pretty, dressed in a stripy white and pink dress with a black waistcoat, fishnet stocking tightly wrapped her slim legs while her feet where decorated with classy black heels, not the expensive sort. Her hair was mostly down, straightened, with small parts from the front clipped simply to the back of her head. She had a love heart shaped face with skinny rose pink lips and dark blue eyes almost the same shade as her navy blue hair. Her smile radiated kindness as she hopelessly grinned at my wary figure.

"I'm Dawn." The girl flew her arm so that her hand was just centimetres from my face. When I didn't immediately shake her arm in gratification she waved it around my face for a while as though I hadn't seen it. Of course I'd seen it, it was right in front of my face and she dangerously close to slapping me- stupid girl. I soon come to the realisation that this 'Dawn' girl isn't backing off so I force myself to commit the friendly gesture and shake her hand but I quickly retract my hand and safely tuck it inside my other arm so that they are folded and inaccessible. She doesn't seem to notice though and squeals, physically jumping up and down on the spot. What is wrong with this girl? She seems extraordinarily hyper and it's creeping me out.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Her voice is high pitched and she squeals again, still jumping up and down. I can feel myself pushing my back further into the back of the couch I was sat on. She still hasn't noticed my obvious discomfort and uneasiness of the whole thing. While she's distracted doing- whatever it is the insane girl was doing I scoped out the room.

It was simple enough, off white walls with a few damp stains and places where the paint was pealing on the walls. The black sofa on which I was sat upon was worn down but oddly comfortable. The ceiling above held its own stains but seemed reasonably sturdy. Surprisingly the floor was mildly clean, the odd few scratches on the furnished hardwood floor that was nowhere near as fancy as the brand used in the Giovanni's office. I turned my head to see that the room is open planned, black kitchen surfaces appeared fairly clean and the titles were managed well. However, cluttering the black marble of the work surfaces were empty or half-empty boxes from; pizzas, sushi, burgers, kebabs, noodles, Chinese, curry, tacos and fish and chips. These people did not look after themselves well... On the dining table there were empty boxes, bottles and cans of variant alcohols, none of which I could honestly name. I had never seen anyone live in such a manner. It actually disgusts me. Several smells rise from the concoction of foods and drinks, physically nauseating me.

Before I start gagging I look back over to the blue haired girl who, in my absentmindedness had stopped her jolly acts and stood there staring at me strangely. With her head cocked she cracked a smile again.

"Are you okay?" By now I'm pretty sure this petite girl (younger than myself may I note) isn't capable of any type of violence, let alone torture. I smile mildly and nod to answer her awaiting answer. "Well that's good!" I smile genuinely at her kindness, definitely not a fully fledged criminal.

I shift to get more comfortable in my seat and notice something fall into my lap. I look down and there on my fingers was a damp cloth, covered in blood. Blood? My hand quickly trails to the place I had felt a sharp pain before and felt rough skin, jagged and torn. I start to panic and look at the girl wide eyed. Sympathetic she sits next to me, puts her hand on mine and moves both of our hands in to my lap.

"Don't worry it's nothing serious. I cleaned it up and Joy checked that it didn't need stitches." When I didn't offer her up any form of calming she squeezes my hand. "You are going to be fine!" I finally agree with her and take some deep breathes to stop my body from overwhelming itself. She rolls her eyes at me. She's not too bad.

She looks up to something behind us, I'm too scared to look and keep my eyes directed on the hyperactive girl next to me. What if it's the men from before? What if it's time for me to be tortured? What if I was wrong about Dawn?

"Hey guys, she's awake! Misty, Ash she's awake!" I have no idea who any of these people are but tense up and await further instructions.

Only minutes after Dawn shouted over at someone named 'Misty' and 'Ash' I'm surrounded. Six people stare down at me. Looks of approval, disapproval plaguing their faces while I remain sat stiffly in my seat on their sofa...

"Name?" The redhead spoke; she was centre to the group and stood in between two hat wearing boys.

"M-May." I can't believe I'm stuttering again. She doesn't appear too intimidating but I'm pretty sure she's not the most laid back person ever. She's taller than most the girls here, most probably me too, and one of the younger boys and I'm pretty sure she'd around the same age, maybe a bit older? Her slim frame was dressed in dark denim high waisted shorts that barely covered any of her long pale legs as well as a pastel green vest top and grey jumper that slipped off one of her shoulders. She was extremely pretty and had distinguishable red locks that flowed to her mid waist, like Dawn's, but unlike Dawn hers flowed freely, curled around her face and brightened her pale complexion. What intimidated me the most were her green eyes, glowing with passion and fiery anxiety at the new girl- me.

"Well May, welcome to cell block one." Cell block? As in a prison? I knew it! I'm going right to hell!

Amidst my panicking I almost didn't notice the group's laughter.

"I'm only joking May, that's just what we like to call it." She smiled at me but I'm still wary of her. I chance a glance at Dawn and she's just smiling and I'm beginning to wonder if that's all she does. "Cheer up May." Cheer up? "I'm Misty." I take the redhead's outstretched hand and then I'm being dragged to my feet. Before I can get my bearing's the groups going around in a circle to tell me their names: Ritchie, Iris, Joy, Zoey, Brock and Ash. I smile and wave at each one before looking back at Misty.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room." I follow the girl from the dimly lit room where everyone else begins to get themselves comfy. "You'll be sharing a room with Dawn and Zoey. Any problems with that?" I shake my head. I like Dawn. She takes me to a small room, second on the left. It's tiny. There's a bunk bed in one corner and a mattress on the floor in the other. A small dresser faces the open window and that's all the room that there is. "You'll take the mattress. Bathrooms next door." She pointed to the first door we had passed and I nodded to indicate that I understood. "If you need me I'm in the room opposite with Joy and Iris, the boys are in the room next door, not that you'll ever need those idiots." I smiled at the girl, maybe we could get along.

I enter the claustrophobic room and scuffle to sit on my new 'bed'.

"Listen, May, I have a few questions for you." She shut the door behind her so that I couldn't hear the friendly chatter from the rest of the group. I gulp with fear under the intimidating girl's stare. "You here on someone else behalf?" I nod. "Thought so." I felt the need to elaborate, after all it's not like she can judge me. She's in the exact same situation.

"My fiancé's." She rolls her eyes.

"Typical asshole." She mutters and I feel offended, not that I should, it's his fault I'm here. "You ever done drugs?" Nope. I shake my head. "Gambled?" Again, nope.

"In that case May, I'm going to make this very simple." She comes close to me. "There are three rules. Okay?"

"Okay..." I'm not too sure where this is going and I'm not guaranteeing that I'll follow these 'rules' but I agree anyway. She counts the three rules off on her fingers as she goes.

"No drugs. No gambling. And you do not associate with people who don't live under this roof. Understood?" I nod. Sounds easy enough. She smiles once again at me and the unnerving feelings just vanish as though I never had them in the first place. "We have work tomorrow-"

"Work?" I'm guessing this has something to do with paying off my debt and twiddle my thumbs as an uneasiness settles in the pit of my empty stomach. What has Brendan got me into?


	3. Chapter Two: Misty

**Chapter Two**

_Trapped in this world for so long, Misty seems to have lost herself in what the darkness has to offer. Her only hope in the form of her best friend who cannot seem to break hold of the guilt that threatens to strangle him. Now, she must live this life that she, more than others, had an option to join but now has no choice but to stay._

**[A/N:**

**Only a short chapter, hope you like? Sorry for the wait but like I said this won't be something updated on a daily basis.]**

_Misty_

Now this is the part I hate. The part where you tell them that they're going to have to reduce themselves to nothing but an object, a possession and that from now on she'll be little less than a pawn in the game of Viridian City. Or Giovanni Town as we like to call it. I tell her about our work and see the tears well in her eyes as she tells me that she doesn't want to do it, that they can't make her. Oh, how wrong she is. I pull her slender frame into mine and give her a quick hug before murmuring that there is nothing she can do.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a man dressed in a tight white tee, an old leather duster jacket and a red cap on his untamed coal hair leaned against the door frame- arms crossed, staring directly at me. Ash. He provides a sympathetic smile. He's been here, where I've stood having to tell some innocent boy that from now on the life they once knew must be forgotten to get through the atrocious ordeal that we don't doubt they'll face.

The two of us begin to contact wordlessly.

_She okay?_

Hopefully.

_Reckon she'll make it?_

I don't know.

_I hope so._

Me too.

_She's quite nice, you think-_

He smirked at the heated glare I sent his way. He rolled his eyes and pointed to the family room. I nod, understanding. He leaves to join everyone else where no doubt everyone was tucking into the pizza from last night. I pulled away from the girl.

"If you want some food there's some in the family room, got to be quick though." She doesn't smile but stares obsessively at a dent on the wall, if I remember correctly it was from when Zoey got high and ended up shoving Brock against the wall quite roughly and with these paper thin walls it's a wonder that he didn't go all the way through. I rub to the top of my crossed arm. "I'll be there to if you need me." I figure she'll need some time alone, they usually do. So I exit the room ensuring that I close the door so that the girl would get at least a little privacy. She won't get much more after this. Not with the roommates we have. I chuckle just at the thought.

She seems nice enough. So, hopefully, she should fit right in.

When I come into the room Dawn shifts from her place and sits on the floor (there's not enough room for us all but we somehow make it work), I've long told her she doesn't have to do that but considers it a personal debt she owes me. I don't think anyone owes me. She says it's because I've looked out for her. That always brings tears to my eyes, with Dawn I'd failed and she didn't even realise it. Then again, it's hard not to be enticed by this whole new world you're thrust into, I should know.

Ash nudges me and I'm brought back to the buzz of multiple conversations fighting one another to be heard. I smile at him and nudge him back in the friendly way we always do. My hands are filled with a piece of pizza I'm all too happy to munch down on and for a while I'm content just mulling over May's fate, that is until Ritchie decides to question me.

"Hey Mist," he says, his mouth half filled with pizza but that's nothing new, the boys around here have no clear concept for manners, except for Brock that is. "What's the newbie's chances?"

Everyone stops to look at me and I sigh. It had to come sometime.

"I'm not sure, she's innocent, not been to wild with her life. Guess we'll have to see what happens." It's hard to tell anymore. I mean, when Dawn first came here she was just about as clueless to the world as May is now, she's hardly that anymore. We all thought she'd be out of here quickly, very obviously we were wrong- it's been four years now. Joy, she was once the top of her class at university studying a degree in medicine, the pride of her parents- a world renowned nurse and doctor. Now? She's considered the 'bad apple' completely disowned by the rest of her family. They aren't even the worst cases. I think back to Jenny, May's here. Arrested. Oh, the irony that faced the ex-cop. It was the first arrest in history of anyone employed under Giovanni. Just showed how they're finally cracking down on him. I doubt they'll rid of him completely though. Not in this decade. Or the next.

"She's not one of us then?" I glare at Richie. Sometimes he just didn't know what he was saying could be considered offensive so I use my leg to knock him off balance and right back onto this bottom. Ash intervenes;

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Ritchie shrugs in response not wanting to start an argument.

"You would say that, you're not one of us." The tension rose. This only happened every so often. It was explosive when it did though. I looked over at Zoey who had said it so blatantly and then back at Ash. His hand furled and his muscles tensed. It was going to be a long night.

"And proud of it!" Zoey seemed to take offence at this and threw a piece of pizza that barely missed my best friend.

"What a waste of food!" His voice was whiney as he watched the piece of food slam against the wall with such force that it exploded. When he turned he was pouting and I couldn't help but burst into a giggling fit. Dawn and Ritchie soon joined in and it wasn't long until the whole situation was diffused- thankfully. Zoey still glared at the boy beside of me but no more was spoken on the subject maybe it won't be such a long night after all...

I felt a weight lift off the couch and saw Ash go to pick up one of the crates of beer from the kitchen. In this house, you don't just get something for yourself. Especially when it's alcohol. Whilst in the moment of solace I leaned over to Ritchie to quickly whisper a question I'd been dying to ask all day.

"When's Gary going to get here?" Ritchie's eyes flicked over to Ash, walking towards us at a steady pace.

"Tomorrow." I smiled, nodded and then leaned back into the couch before my hands were filled once again with a cold steel. Immediately my fingers grasped around the cylinder as though my life depended on it. The sounds as the can was opened sent some relief through my body before I chastised myself. I only had to wait till tomorrow.

Dawn's perky voice was what broke me from my mental debate this time.

"You think that May will want one?" She held up a can to show what she was inferring to. I shook my head recalling our earlier conversation; she didn't seem like a big drinker. Dawn sat back down and the usual banter continued as though there was never a shift in Cell Block One.

Brock began tidying us, as per usual no one offered to help but Brock was happy to do it anyway. Iris opened her mouth to speak to all of us after discussing something heatedly with Joy and Dawn.

"Drew's back in town tomorrow." She'd spoken louder than needed as the minute we heard his name we all looked over to the violet haired girl.

"How'd you know?" Ash's voice was on edge and I found myself subconsciously moving closer to him, not that that was possible with the close proximity we were all already in.

"Dawn told me." All eyes looked over to the youngest of us all. She sighed before beginning to speak directly to everyone, her eyes trained on the messy coffee table whilst twiddling her thumbs. The topic always made her shaky and I held a sympathetic glance from her and instead opted to smile encouragingly at her. Dawn seemed to take this as a good sign and began to tell the story.

"I saw Kenny today-"

"-Kenny? How is he?" It was Zoey who had perked up at the name of their old friend, a former prisoner of Cell Block One.

"He's..." She seemed apprehensive to continue. I wondered what it was. He'd escaped. Life couldn't be that bad. Not on the outside. Not away from here. "He's doing okay." Zoey accepted this. I on the other hand didn't. She was lying. That much was obvious to me. I found myself leaning in to listen to what she had to say about Drew, I'd question her later.

"What about Drew, Dawn?"

"Well Kenny said his father's in town, visit to Giovanni. You know that means Drew's coming to. He never misses a chance to do business with Gary." Just at the mention of the brunette I could hear Ash's growl but shrugged it off. I looked at Dawn, to edge her on once again. But it appeared as though she was done.

I leaned back. My head groaned at the thought of Drew's return. The jerk was worse than Gary. Much worse. My eyes fell to Ash who'd been looking at me.

_He better stay away this time._

Back off Ash.

_It's not happening again._

I know.

_I'll kill him._

Ash.

_I will._

Stop it.

_I swear-_

No. You won't. You know what will happen to you. What his father will do.

_I don't care._

I looked away not being able to handle his stubbornness, not right now at least. My mind was on something else. Something else that tomorrow would bring.


	4. Chapter Three: Ash

**Chapter Three**

_Not able to leave without Misty, Ash stays trapped in the dangerous world he was once warned about by an old friend. Fuelled by anger and guilt he protects the rest of his 'family'. But he's not without his own little quips that drown him of all of these realities. _

**[A/N:**

**Just to let you know I've changed chapter one's name to prologue so all the chapters have shifted so make sure you've read the previous chapter, thanks. Okay, so the start of this chapter is sort of to give a little insight into what it's like in the house. Constructive criticism welcome as is any suggestions for a name. Feel free to PM or review in regards to the story.]**

_Ash_

My sleep the night before had been horrible. Ritchie had decided to prank Brock by sticking mouldy pizza under his bed and clean freak Brock was had vowed revenge. So in the midst of the night he'd soaked an unsuspecting Ritchie to the bone in cold water. His screams had woken even me up. That's saying something. I could only hope that my irritated moans this morning were enough to warn people. Do. Not. Mess. With. Me. I sat enjoying the comfort of the couch whilst attempting to ignore Ritchie who moaned about how he was going to get Brock back with something bigger, better. Usually, I would've joined in. I felt my eyes begin to close. Normally, I would've been the first to aid Brock and or Ritchie in their revenge schemes. But not this time. Not when they involve ruining food or a perfect night's sleep. I growled as someone sat next to me, disrupting my near sleep once again.

I glared at them. Only to see the familiar smiling face of Dawn, she'd apparently not heard my noises of displeasure as she sat there, fidgeting in her space.

"Ugh." I turn to my other side only to have someone else sit there. I open one eye to see Misty, silently laughing at me. Ugh. Once again I growl but comfortably lay my head in her lap when she offered the space. The world around me begins to fizzle out. Suddenly I can relax. Just when my mind was close to being carried away to my beloved dream land I hear the name that caused the two girls around me to stiffen.

Drew. I plan to stay home tonight, after work. It's not happening again. My body tenses up in anger at the possibilities but all that tension is released when I feel delicate fingers combing through my mane of hair. I roll over and open my eyes to the redhead looking at me, concerned. Internally I moan; why, on earth, would God, or whoever else is up there, make it so that this girl could read me so well? It was downright irritating, not to mention practically impossible to keep any type of secret from her. On the other hand I couldn't help but smile at my oldest friend. Before she is given the chance to interrogate me I intrude.

"I'm fine." She looks down doubtfully and my eyes roll in an automatic response. "Honestly." I can tell she's still not convinced but accepts my answer. I guess that's a pro of her being able to read me so well, it works both ways. I give her a flashy smile and I feel a light slap at the top of my head, just enough to knock off my hat. I feign an angry expression at her and she rolls her eyes. I smile. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without this girl. I sit up and grab my hat. Looks like I'm not getting any more sleep.

Upon properly observing the room I see May perched on the end of the couch, attempting to slouch away from Iris and Ritchie who were caught up in an aggressive wrestling match that was getting more intense by the second. I make my way over to the brunette and leave Brock to try to calm the fighting, (and Iris calls me a kid?). I kneel in front of her and match my eyes to hers. She's pretty. Wonder how she got here. Like Ritchie said, she'd not one of them. I couldn't be more thankful. I'm not too sure how me, Brock and Iris all manage with the rest of them. I think of how we got here- Misty and me- and throw the memory from my mind. It would only make me more depressed.

"You okay?" The girl asked me while wearing a small but genuine smile. I come over here to comfort her and it she's the one to ask me if I'm okay? Typical. I smile and nod, chuckling to myself I add;

"Actually I came to see if you're okay." She giggles. It's cute.

"I'm, er, overwhelmed?" She's nervous and I sit down with my legs crossed since it's beginning to ache, and from former experience it usually takes a lot to cheer up a girl. I smile.

"It gets better." Looking doubtful she raised an eyebrow,

"It does, does it?" Mockingly I ponder the question before theatrically extended my arms, thanking myself for sitting properly otherwise I'd fallen over by now.

"Of course, my dear. Haven't you noticed?" By now, she's already giggling at my overdramatic tendency. "Well, we have our personal maid," I point to Brock who sends daggers my way at the term 'maid'. "Also a good cook." She seems suspicious at this; then again, the kitchen is cluttered with fast food. But that's purely down to the fact that by the time Brock get's home (after failing numerous times at flirting with multiple woman) we've already decided on where want food, what we want and placed a delivery.

"We have our cheerleader," I nod to Dawn and May follows my gaze. The hyperactive girl waves her hand at a speed unimaginable and I shake my head as May meekly waves back, smiling still.

"We have our very own wrestling champion," I look to Ritchie who's stood flexing while Iris sits, arms crossed scowling at the boy. I wince knowing she'll get him back, just all a matter of when. May's giggles start up again and remember exactly what it is that I was supposed to be doing.

"Our resident kid," I get a bigger scowl than Ritchie and gulp before turning back to May.

"The nurse" I look to Joy. She smiles and May courteously does so back.

"The bitch," to Zoey who smiles sinisterly my way and I simply return the favour. She's not as scary as Iris. Too much talk.

"The teacher" I look over to Misty, caught up in placing a plaster on Brock's face where Iris had dug her nails in 'accidentally' when trying to release hers and Ritchie's grip on one another. "Listen to her, you'll learn a lot. Surprisingly, she knows what she's talking about." Her smile grows and I add; "don't tell her I said that." I chance another glance her way to see her laughing at Brock's facial expression; admittedly, I too was close to laughing but turned back to the brunette. Got to keep to the task.

I point towards myself,

"And the idiot," she giggles the most at this. "So as you see, we're all a bit of a family really. Soon enough, you'll be part of that too. And for some reason, that's what makes this whole thing bearable. Like I said, things will get better. Have a little faith in the idiot." She smiles and nods. Well, that took a lot less than I thought it would. Maybe it's just _some_ girls that need more cheering up than others.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Ash." I met the redhead's gaze and give her a puzzled look. "You're not an idiot, a simpleton? Maybe. But not an idiot." I would've been offended if I hadn't come to a little mental realisation.

"You heard me?" She nodded, indulging in my invasion of privacy. That means she heard me complimenting her. Great, just great. "Aw, man!" May's enjoying the scene and sits laughing away at our chatter. As I was about to retaliate I was dragged to my feet by the tallest of us all who'd apparently strode over to my side whilst I'd been talking to my best friend.

"Time to go." I gave a huff of disagreement, despite this I was pulled from the room by the not just Brock but Ritchie as well. Once outside our small apartment building we huddled up to discuss who would get what district.

"Joy's working tonight."

"Well that means Brock will be working the club." Brock smiled at how well the two of us knew him. That means there are only two places left.

"You want to take downtown?" I suggest.

"Nah, its okay you went down there yesterday, I'll take it today." I nod. Ritchie can look after himself. He's proven that more than once. Plus I didn't see Paul or any of those guys yesterday. Ritchie will be fine. With a signature handshake we walk in our different directions.

Tonight, town seems quiet. I don't see as many people toppling over air or anyone talking to imaginary people as I often would. I decide to call it quits at twelve. I probably shouldn't but after years of serving these streets you learn to know when it's worth hanging around another couple of hours, and when to not. This was one of those rare days that it wasn't. I pushed off my bag to count the product left and I've just got over half the bag left. As long as it's all gone for Sunday, it doesn't matter.

I hope Ritchie's managed to contain himself. After all _they_ are overdue their usual dose. But I can't imagine him taking from the supplies; I think he's learned his lesson. Besides, I overheard him and Misty say Gary was coming round tonight (I'm not as dense as they'd like think). Great. My teeth bite down on my tongue, hard, as an automatic response. Gary, there are no words that could explain how much I hate the guy. He's the reason we were dragged here, me and Misty, and he's also the reason that we're now forced to stay. It's hard to think the three of us were best friends back home in Pallet. I stop myself. I shouldn't think of there. It only makes it all that much harder.

I start to think about work as an ulterior subject and as I did so my thoughts skim over to the newbie. It's her first night tonight, well of training. Her and Iris should be done by now. I start heading towards the club. I'll walk them home. It's late and dark and the amount of safety around these parts is so little it's unheard of. I back into the second door to the club and scour the backstage until I find one of the practice rooms they're in. Or she's in.

She's sat at the back, knees pulled to her chest and head buried in between. Her shoulders shake from what I assume is her crying. I wonder where Iris is. I step forward and the soles of my shoes make pattering sounds that draw her pretty yet blotchy face to my presence. A sheepish smile takes place of my deepening frown and I continue onward until I can slide down the wall so that I'm positioned next to her.

"Where's Iris?" It took some time but over the years I've discovered its best not to ask one if they're okay in these types of situations. She manages a feeble shrug before adding:

"Said she had to meet some guy. Cian? Siren?"

"Cilan." I smile knowing Iris will be in safe hands. Unfortunately I can't help but pity the green haired man who'd taken the duty of being the deviant yet somewhat loveable girl's boyfriend. The two balanced one another out perfectly. Only another month and Iris will be gone. Home, with Cilan. If she makes it.

"Yeah."

"You managed to get through it." I pull two thumbs up her way and she rolls her eyes. "It'll get easier."

"So you've said." Her tone is light and her eyes stray to meet mine.

"Come on, let's walk you home." I push myself up and offer her my hand. She smile and hesitantly pulls herself to her feet with my help.

"You didn't have to go out of your way." I shrug.

"I always wait for Misty when she's working anyway. It's not a big deal."

"Oh, well thanks." I smile and pull her close.

"May?" She looks my way to indicate she's listening. "When we get home, you can come to mine, Brock and Ritchie's room." She pushes me away. Did I say something wrong?

"Er, Ash, I don't know you that well-" the implications of what I said flooded my mind. My cheeks blush pink and I defensively hold up my hands. Not what I meant. Not in the slightest. I probably should've mentioned that the living room would be off limits tonight. Yep, definitely should've. I set about clearing the air.

"No, no, no. That's, er, not what I, er, what I mean is that you'll not be able to stay in the family room today." Her own blush drops and she cocks her head.

"And why is that?" She seems annoyed? Maybe she thinks I'm trying to order her around... Again, not how this was supposed to go down. I rub my forehead with my calloused hand. Get yourself together Ketchum, I chastise myself.

"Well it's just that it'll be occupied."

"With what?" I sigh.

"Just with stuff." I realise I'm vague, but I can't help but hate talking about this, everytime I do I get myself worked up and angry because it's my fault that it happened this way. Mine and that stupid Oak's. I shrug it off hoping she'll leave it there. She doesn't.

"What kind of stuff?" She's eying me suspiciously. I shrug again. My feet move in the direction of our Cell Block in hopes of the subject being dropped. Still no luck. "Illegal stuff?" This girl asks a lot of questions.

"Yes." I have to force myself to turn around when I realise that she's stopped walking and is frozen to the spot. "May, come on. Trust me." My tone's tired. I'm tired. I want to go home. Sort out what need to be done and get in bed. That's not the only reason I want to get home soon but it's the more sensible of the two. "Please?" I'm basically begging.

"Fine." Clearly, she's not happy with our deal but that doesn't matter. We walk in silence, the rest of the journey.


	5. Chapter Four: May

**Chapter Four**

_Radical choices are the only ones May gets to make. The once goodie-two-shoes is forced into unknown territory, whereby she forms allegiances, falls for the son of a notorious drug dealer and feels the pain of what it really means to be alone. _

** [A/N:**

**Sorry for the wait, had no internet since we've been moving house. Hopefully though Drew will make an appearance in the next chapter but the stories not quite following my chapter plans so far so it may have to be the chapter after that, I guess we'll see?]**

_May_

It was pretty much silent for the rest of journey back. I was too busy mulling over what Ash had said. Illegal stuff? What illegal stuff? A whirlpool of possibilities float through my mind and I have to wonder who's involved, why isn't Ash? Are Dawn, Misty? So far, those are the only three I trust or, at least am anywhere close to trusting, I don't know how I'd handle any of them doing 'illegal stuff'. I mean that's exactly how I got here. My stupid fiancé and his idiotic tendencies. And that's all it takes for my mind to change subject and think about the polite boy from my childhood, the bashful teenager that lived next door from me and the gentlemen that I moved in with, where did he go? And why was he replaced with this troublesome burden that places me in such a situation I'm forced to reduce myself to nothing but an object just for a bit of money that won't even come close to marginally close to paying off the debt that _I_ now owe. Just wait till I wrap my arms around his neck and wrangle it through my fingers. But then I get to thinking if I will ever see him again and something about not doing rests uneasy in my stomach. I'm not too sure whether it's due to missing him or not being able to show him just how grateful I am, yet I have a feeling that it may not be the latter. Then again, this is the first real time in at least ten years that I have really been apart from him; with no clue as to if he'll ever return. It's not easy just letting go, not to mention when your only stable relationship is the one that you're still in, or the partner you've just broke up with- I'm not too sure which I'd be classified with, it's all a bit of a blur at the minute to be honest.

And then there's Ash. Whilst I'm having my own internal debate, he seems to be facing similar problems, probably Misty. The statement forces the corners of my lips to curve to form half of a perfect circle. The boy was so oblivious, I'd only just got here and I even I could see the brewing chemistry between the two. No doubt, everyone else does too, but I'm not too sure if they'd all respect that just as of yet. Brock doesn't seem like the type, plus he seems much to immersed in whatever it is that Joy's doing to really take in any other girls in our shared space. And then there's Ritchie, I haven't taken too much notice of the boy's interactions, he seems to act the same around each of the girls, so I don't believe he would though I've known to be wrong in the past. On the other hand there appeared to be something serious bothering Ash and I intended to find out what it was, and as if on cue I heard him mumble a name under his breath- Gary. As of yet I'd heard no such name be uttered around the 'family room' so it gave no indication as to what was bothering the raven haired boy. Maybe I would find out when we get home.

I look up to see that I've subconsciously followed Ash and that the two of us are now somehow positioned in front of our door and before we even enter the space I can hear rambunctious giggling progressively getting louder. Dawn? To see if there is any form of recognition from my companion I snap my head in his direction; he's just stood there, staring, as though by some unknown force the door will just magically pop open. He shakes his head but continues staring, his hand perched on the handle, half twisted. I wonder what he's listening for, Gary perhaps, or someone else? I'm not too sure but I've never been a fan of the unknown and find myself leaning in over Ash's shoulder to be able to hear more. He doesn't seem to mind, doesn't even flinch.

"Bring home the boys and scrap

Scrap metal the tanks

Get hitched, make a career out of robbing banks

Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks..." I'm pretty sure it's Misty, with Ritchie pitching in here and there, and the two are screaming what I assume is lyrics to a song since there is music in the background that's only a shadow to us outside. A loud chuckling is heard, not one that I can distinguish but I can feel Ash's shoulder tense tight beneath me. His face becomes stern and it starts to scare me, I've never seen him like this (I mean I've only know the boy two days but it's still a bit of a shock to see him get so angry.)

"Ash?" I'm whispering but before I get the chance to the repeat myself he's staring, this time at me, a pathetic excuse for a smile plastered on his face. Though I do notice that his features are no longer strained through anger, but have softened considerably, even offering up some sympathy to me, not that I'm sure why I'd need it. We stand there for a few moments before Zoey slams open the door, knocking the two of us to the floor- Ash in my lap.

I squirm under the boy, who's much heavier than he looks, but remains his dense self as he continues to glare up at the short haired girl whose smirks make me consider whether or not she had known we were stood there and had done this on purpose. I stop squirming; the acid in her smile began to build a feeling of fear within me. But I realise she, in fact, isn't staring at me but the well built twenty six year old in my lap. He's staring back, but can't seem to hold the same malice as she, he's too kind for that, I already know. A squeal is heard and I look up to see a bouncing Dawn. Happier than usual. I didn't even think that to be possible. She hopped over to us and pushed Ash to the floor, inadvertently falling into his lap as she did so. I'm free by her innocent move and scramble to my feet, ignoring Zoey's outstretched hand as I do so, too scared to actually take up the offer, then again her face does not portray the slightest hint of any hurt from me doing so. The giggling draws my attention once again and I look to see Ash smiling at the blunette as she pulls funny faces at him. She's a weird girl; more so than usual tonight... Illegal stuff. That's it. I look away, I trusted her, she seemed so nice, and she seemed so innocent. Re-evaluating my thoughts I wondered to what other alternative there really was, she, too, was stuck here, there had to have been a reason. I've just found the reason. But my curiosity, once again, betrays me as my gaze shuffles over the two, no longer on the floor.

"Get your buts back in here ladies!" Zoey's all to happy to oblige to Ritchie's demand but Dawn has no say in the mater as Ash launches her over his shoulder and steps in to the room, I follow, not too sure what I'll see.

The first thing I notice is Joy, she's panned out on the couch, her golden dress sprawled around her knees while her top half reveals all too much for my own personal liking. Tall stilettos still wrap around her tiny feet while she's sleeping, at least I hope she's sleeping. When I see her take a noticeably deep breath I can't help but release one of my own in relief and continue my search of the room. Zoey sits heavily beside her as she returns to the room, she's talking to herself. At first I thought she was singing but I see her turn to Joy as she peruses the conversation, her hands acting as wild visual aids as she flings them into the air every so often. Her red hair's tousled and her clothes are all crumpled, the grey lumberjack shirt that was slightly too large for her peeked up at the bottom to reveal her black vest top underneath while her black jeans remained tight around her legs. Unlike Joy, at least she'd coped well enough to remove her shoe wear before dousing herself in their 'medication'. Her talk becomes much more aggressive and I shake my eyes away from her, terrified she'd going to attempt to hurt the sleeping woman. I spy Ritchie next, his legs dangling off the end of the couch, can in hand as he intently stares off in the distance. This is possibly the quietest that I've ever seen him and so I take this chance to give him quick look over. His pale skin half sheltered by his sandy brown hair, which still homes the bruised black and white hat. My eyes trailed down from his defined jaw to his creased white tee, covered by a black waistcoat and eventually black skinny jeans that extend all the way down to his blue pumps. His gaze is persistent as his glazed over eyes stroll back and forth, matching the beat of the music as it pulses in through background. I follow his gaze surprisingly to meet the redhead I'd recently befriended. The girl is swaying back and forth, gracefully executing small dance moves whilst she sings the lyrics to the songs. She's wearing a white shirt with the words 'Bowling For Soup' printed on the front, whatever that is, the shirt fits into her washed out jean shorts, that end a quarter of the length of her thigh. A white expanse of skin follows, leading to two battered hi-tops on her feet. I have to wonder if she's really the same as the rest of them but my mind concedes to the idea, not thinking it likely that she was not a part of all of this. Lastly, I spot a spiky haired brunette I'd never met before. Gary? I look to Ash. He's planted Dawn firmly on the ground, the girl oblivious to anything but the sound of her own voice paraded away to talk to Zoey. Quickly I watched her leave but Zoey seemed to have softened at the perky girl so I stopped my worrying for her and it focused back on Ash.

His stance is defensive, one foot closer to the lounging boy than the other. I want to know all there is about this boy whose riled up Ash so easily. He'd looked after me so far and I wanted to return the favour, I was never one to build a debt- ironically. The figure is occupying the smallest settee, directing a smug smirk at the stood man as he reclined comfortably on the beaten leather. He's tanned, which only accentuates his green eyes further than that of his long black eyelashes. He dons an expensive looking suit, the top few buttons of the baby blue shirt undone. He's good looking. But the arrogant air around him makes me feel physically sick.

"How's it been Ashy-Boy?" It appears he knows exactly what he's saying because his grin doubles in size when Ash lunges at him but is unfortunately held back by Brock who seems to have entered the room at just the right time. He tugs his arms from the taller boys grasp but stays rooted to his spot as he stares down Gary. I hold my breath as the air atmosphere becomes so thick with tension and I'm struggling to breathe yet the others don't seem to notice, too busy preoccupying their minds with their earlier commitments.

Ash's facial features soften as the tall redhead rests her arms and then head on his shoulder, though flinches at the unsuspected contact first. He seems to melt at her puppy eyes as her head cocks to the side, forever questioning him.

"What's wrong Ashy?"

"Yes, what is wrong Ashy?" Gary's mocking, while Misty's serious (despite being slightly tainted). Gently his hand wraps around the redhead's waist, pretending to be unaffected by the mocking of the brunette, as he shakes his head to indicate that there is indeed nothing wrong. Cute.

The two of us- me and Ash- are dragged into the boy's room by Brock; I'm all too willing whereas Ash was much more hesitant into retreating into the purity of their room. Another shaky breath rattles my lips and I fall onto the singular bed.

"Y'okay?" I nod, untrusting of my mouth in this moment of time but nevertheless thankful for Brock's sincerity. "It gets easier." I can't help but chuckle at the statement.

"So I hear..."


	6. Chapter Five: Drew

**Chapter Five**

_Drew was endorsed quickly into this life: never really knowing any different, so when he meets poor naive May, he wants nothing more than to corrupt her innocence and to drag her down into the darkness that they all survive within. His tirade becomes dangerous when it becomes more than just another conquest for him, will he be able to reform for the newly street-wise May, or will he drown in the nightlife he's only ever known as home._

**[A/N:**

**Here's the newest installment of 'Unnamed' which by the way if you have an idea for a name please do let me know, I'm totally stumped! Lookie who it is! It's Drew, told you he'd be in the next chapter don't forget to read the personalized character summary above. Anyway, I'd love some constructive criticism to help me improve my writing if anyone's willing to although don't be too harsh, advice or any ideas you'd like to see are also welcome. Oh and if you do see any other hints of pairings please bear with it, like I said pokeshipping and contestantshipping are my main ones though I like the tension other characters bring to the story so that's why the other, lesser shippings; some you may have seen so far are indigoshipping, advanceshipping (maybe?) and pearlshipping. So this is just a reminder that these even if these hints become much more prominent it is still a AshxMisty and DrewxMay story. Okay, read on!]**

_Drew_

A blonde staggers past me, eying me up and down as I stroll past. If I was in the right state of mind I may have walked over there and swept the girl off her feet, and not just figuratively it's a wonder she's made it this far away from the club in those heels. I hear a crash but don't so much as toss a glance her way, someone will pick her up, that much I'm sure of, but right now I'm a man on a mission. On a mission to find some place that I have some sort of recognition of.

That's right; I am lost. The great Drew Hayden lost- I know who would ever have thought of it with my astonishing sense of direction? Anyone who knew me, though being me I would deny it until the day I'm dug ten feet under, which at this rate and in this city there is a large possibility of that happening much sooner than I'd anticipated.

If only Gary hadn't been the ass he always was and asked me to meet him at Cell Block One. As though I'd risk my life going in there again? No thanks I'd rather not get skinned alive; I'd much prefer to take my chances out here. He'll be there now though, probably high as the sky and doing one of two things- bragging of his latest queue of ladies or doing anything in his power to irritate the life of young Ashy-Boy. Shouldn't call him that really, he'd kick my ass if knew, he'd kick it anyway but it'd increase the intensity. Besides Gary would probably disown me if I mocked his dear Ash, I mean what's all that about? Torment him to the degree of insanity but not allowing anyone else to have so much as a pinch of fun. I really don't understand. The dynamics of the Pallet Town trio never did make much sense to me though. First of all there's Gary, truly his father's son- a master of trickery when it came to woman and a fanatical competitor and business partner in consideration to our dealings. And then there's Ash to consider, a bumbling idiot, that's more dense than the sun is bright yet with a band of loyalty that I cannot help but to envy (only in the slightest). And lastly the redhead; temper of a dragon, body of a goddess, wits of a criminal mastermind-a force to be reckoned with or a fierce ally, that's yet to be determined. Anyway, the three have always had this weird thing, I can't really explain it but when put in the same room together the tension is so immense that even I am unable to keep a shred of comfort within me, and I had the birds and bees talk, at the age of eleven, with a man who- let's just say- isn't as eloquently articulate as myself or anyone of this planet. Still, it doesn't make sense of the broody brunette's over protectiveness of the two, well at least the act towards Ash doesn't. But that's just how it is.

I'm getting a little off track here and not just mentally. I carry on my pursuit but my body begins to let go of every little particle that still clings to my senses. Maybe I shouldn't have had a smoke in some alley when I got lost the first time, or maybe it's just the second time that's really done me in? Who knows. My heads spinning while my vision blurred causing the lights of Viridian to swirl into a kaleidoscope of colour- I wouldn't mind if I knew where the heck I was, then again the worry is slowly slipping from me as my body allows the broken calm to wash over me. I take a breath, let it out. I smile. Much better. I'm on my way again and can feel myself swaying along in the breeze and before I know it I know where I am.

Cell Block One. Involuntarily my body shudders, whether because of the cold or daunting atmosphere- I'm not too sure. I lean against the dumpster to gain a little stability. I try to figure out where I can go from here when voices begin to stir.

_Scared, Drew?_

Me? Never.

_Now, now boy- do not forget I know you better than you know yourself. _

Shut up, you don't know anything.

_No need to get defensive, you know it's true. You're just a scared little-_

I am not scared.

_Denial_.

Drew Hayden is not afraid of anything.

_Drew Hayden is scared of many things, many things like the thought of being at fault for the near death of an innocent girl._

She's far from innocent; she took the stuff willingly, not like I had to force it down her throat. Anyways- I'm not at fault, I didn't know it had been affected- that it would hurt her like that.

_But, yet, you are still scared?_

I'm not.

_You are wrong._

Never.

_Then why are you waiting?_

I take a deep breath.

"Future dumpsite of Drew Hayden," I murmur to myself before collecting my mental bearings, bouncing from the side of my 'dumpsite' and finally entering the apartment block, through the double doors, making sure not to touch the glass where mould patterned the damp transparent surface. This place disgusted me, though it had never failed to be my personal interest anytime I arrived here in Viridian. It's on the first floor, one of the first doors I come to. The doors partially open and the music's blaring, a classical sign that Gary's here. I peak through the crevice in between the door and its frame, and there he is, the spiky haired lothario, lounging on the smallest settee, talking to a bored looking Ritchie who has the redhead sat on his knee as she looks around the room in astonishment. Just as I thought- they're as bad as me. This makes me smirk, maybe I can join them, maybe it won't be a big deal, like I'd originally thought? I scope the room once again to check there's nothing that I missed. Nothing had changed, still no Ash, still no Brock and Ritchie's still high, hardly a threat. No problem.

With my old swag in my step I walk in but practically fall through the frame. My crash alerts others that had escaped my vision before. Ash, Brock and a pretty brunette that captures all my attention, she's hot. In an attempt to please the girl I stand to my feet, not as smoothly as I would have wished but through my haze it's hardly a problem. I waddle over to her, (massively seductive, I know) and pull a rose from my pocket. It had previously been reserved for my date, who'd put out quicker than Ash devours food and he engulfs food like a vacuum. So it was fair to say the rose had not been needed and for that I am so very, very thankful as this petite, wide eyed girl is the most beautiful I've seen in a while- wait, beautiful?- I mean hot. My signature smile gives me a smooth recovery from my momentary relapse as I begin to speak:

"Well hello there, gorg-" My back roughly connects with the solid wall behind me, a loud thwack indicating this was much more than my own personal carelessness. My back is pulsating in pain and it doesn't help when I feel added pressure pushing my back in the wall which made me feel as if I was in a trash compactor. Something blocks my air pipe and I'm gasping for breath, clawing through the weight that is squeezing me further into the wall. When I am allowed some leverage I finally open my eyes; only slightly at first but the slits grow until a blur of colour reveals itself to me. I'm pretty sure my vision wasn't so smudged a minute ago. I look around, trying to make out the shapes, two large brown circles are the first thing I notice, eyes?

After blinking repetitively I finally make out the full picture which, by the way, kind of makes me wish I was blinded like just a moment ago as the most prominent thing I make out is Ash. His coffee coloured eyes berate my slurred state, scouring each contour of my face with a vengeance. This is bad, oh this is very bad. I hold back the signals sent from my brain that would make my body convulse and vibrate; no I wouldn't give him the pleasure. I'm sobering up, but even as the fear becomes a consumer of my inner being I withhold any clue from the enraged man before me.

Auditory signals waver around me, stretching just close enough from my ears for me to make out odd words, "hate" "never" "leave" "fault", but far enough to impede the venting of several of those stood in my general vicinity.

Richard, I think that's his name was, has a hand on my captors shoulder to prevent him doing something he may regret I assume though the raven haired boy's attention isn't on that specific brunette but rather another, more aggressive brunette. Gary's shouting (I think) at the top of lungs (from what I can tell) at the boy who has me at surrender. He's pointing to himself in the process, then to me, then to Ash, to me and then back to himself. What, does that even mean? He's confusing me more by the second so, in my pinned state, I look around more. Misty's got her arms folded and glares at me in waves of anger, she's pissed, looks like she's mentally killing me. Oh goodie, she's sobered and is not the fierce ally I'd been hoping she'd portray. My gaze doesn't stay too long and wavers past the likes of Joy, she's sloppily passed out, and Zoey, who looks like she's enjoying the show- cynical cow, and to the girl from before. She's apprehensive of the situation and seems to be steering clear of conflict though I notice her concerned gaze is wrapped on one very specific character. _Nice_, she's got a thing for Ash but then again what girl doesn't when they first fall into this world and into the strong arms of their savoir. Damn Ketchum. I'm not at all deterred though, he maybe her savoir but I'm her worst goddamn nightmare and I'll take every pleasure into making her one of us and she'll love every minute of it. She must feel my stare because she looks my way and it takes every inch of me not to flinch at her tearful gaze. After a few minutes I can't stand it anymore and look away, the fire in her eyes flooded to a single candle light. I look around once again, not like I can do much else. Brock's back is all I see of him yet there are slim arms around his mid section that don't belong to him; Dawn.

And then it all starts to come together.

"It's my fault he's here, I invited him-"

"I don't care I want him gone-"

"Calm down, would you?-"

"Punch him-"

"Punching him won't make you feel any better Ash-"

"You shouldn't have asked him here!-"

"Don't worry it's alright-"

The words all roll into one as the coherence of sentence mash into a clash of sounds that overwhelm me. One really seems to get to me though:

"I wish it was the same as before." I cannot mistake Dawn's sweet tone that seems to overpower my hearing and speaks volumes over the loud mumblings of everyone else despite being spoken at a mere whisper. My eyes catch hers.

"I'm sorry." It passes my lips before I can do anything. She seems to understand and pulls from everyone's big brother.

Next thing I know, everything goes black. There's a pain in my jaw. Everyone's silent. No sound. No noise. And still, I cannot think straight, one thought tugging on every string of my concentration.

_I should have checked better._


	7. Chapter Six: Ash

**Chapter Six**

_Not able to leave without Misty, Ash stays trapped in the dangerous world he was once warned about by an old friend. Fuelled by anger and guilt he protects the rest of his 'family'. But he's not without his own little quips that drown him of all of these realities. _

**[A/N:**

**Replies to the guests of FanFiction:**

**Jigglypuff: Why thank you and I shall be continuing writing, I've a lot of ideas and I've planned to at least Chapter 10 so far but I've still a lot of ideas left :)**

**Guest: Thank you, it was initially going to be Dawn but I prefer May as a character so... Here we are :3**

**Sumi: Thank you! It's always a joy to receive such a long and pleasant review :) And I love writing this, it's my favourite to so far, probably because it has so much freedom with the situation and how many ideas I'm ready to just pour onto the page which always makes writing a hell of a lot easier. If my story follows the plan (which it usually doesn't tend to do) then there should be a little AGM drama coming up in the next chapter, though I will have to control my inner Egoshipping side, so hopefully I don't go too over the top with that and end up ruining it. -.-' Oh, and I totally know what you mean about the whole Misty, Ash thing, it's always been something that has put me off Pokeshipping fics. I mean, even if Ash wasn't in Misty's life I cannot see her completely putting everything in her life on hold for him... And Ash maybe dense but to his friendships mean more than anything so... I'm glad that's how May came across; I was scared she'd appear pathetic or weak. :/ So, yeah, thanks overall, your review gave me a lot of confidence to this story. :)**

**Katie: Thanks! :) Look I made more for you! Anyways, there's more tension and angst on the way, maybe a little too much? I'm not too sure; you'll have to let me know but it's always fun to write, especially with the those three boys cause there's always a lot of different ways you can go with it. I'm glad you enjoyed the main scene though I can't really guarantee a quick update BUT hopefully, now I;m on my summer holidays I'll be able to get more writing done- hopefully... Oh, and you reviewed on my story 'Unplanned Reunion', right? I thought I'd just mention that here, it's much easier than adding another chapter onto that story before I'm ready- hope you don't mind? So, you said that I sometime replace my 'z' with 's', it's actually a British thing :) So, words like 'apologise' and 'realise' are spelt the British way, you may notice other difference like how I spell the word 'colour' instead of 'color' or 'laboured' instead of 'labored'. (If you're American that is...) Hope that clears it up and the regional differences aren't too annoying... Thanks for saying you'd buy my books, so sweet, I'd love to write as a career but I don't really think I have the skill to do so and you know what they say; "those who can't do, teach." Primary teaching here I come! xD **

**A big thank you to anyone who has put in the effort and has suffered through this long, a bigger thanks to anyone who has followed or favourite and a HUGE thank you to you guys who've reviewed, it means a lot and keeps me writing. **

**So, You guys prepared for a little pokeshipping? I hope so! xD Next chap will be a mixture**

**Also apologies for any of my British slang :)]**

_Ash_

An uncontrollable silence overpowered the room. Guess they weren't expecting me to actually do it? Well they were wrong and I can't say, with any form of conviction, that I feel, at all, the slightest hint of regret. In fact I'm glad that the boy is now slumped against the wall with me as his only support, it only makes me wish that I could deliver the same reception to the boy now pulling me away to attend to his friend. I won't stop him, I mean I'm not an animal and I have just knocked the chauvinistic pig. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stay and watch the show.

I begin to amble into my room, uncaring, so that I could at least try to control my anger so not to act irrationally to someone that I actually care about.

Once in the confides of my own room, I slam the door shut and I crash on Ritchie's bed (it's much more convenient than going to the top bunk bed, besides he doesn't care). My voice emits a groan like noise and my rigid body sinks into the lumpy mattress, seemingly pushing the stress from my body with its unlevel springs.

I can hear the conversation from the family room through our ungodly thin walls, so it really isn't my fault that I'm eavesdropping on the chattering of my roommates and two guys I'd happily clobber into pulp.

"I'm going to get him out of here. Take him to my office." Gary's going? Good. Seems I've killed two ducks with one stone- or however the phrase goes. Then again, I feel the darkness of more unresolved issues creep upon me, prodding at my essence, trying to unravel me into a larger bundle of stress. This happens every bloody time! _He_ turns up, gives them lot a whole load of _that_ crap, pushes my nerves (again, however that stupid phrase goes) and leaves me a hell of a lot more stressed than I was before I'd even seen his moronically smug face. I don't think the whole Drew incident is helping as I'm actually losing the battle for the first time in a while. Gary, I can deal with. Drew, I can deal with. Both of them, at the same time, being their usual arrogant selves, I cannot deal with.

"Want a hand there Gary?" Ah, Brock the ever chivalrous man, he just can't seem to leave someone struggling on their own if he can help it. The polite offer further motivates the darkness and I can feel myself slipping into the aggressive fit of stress and anger once again.

"Thanks Brock, I'll take you up on that." Course you would, idiot. "Want to grab that arm for me and we carry him there."

"No problems." Poor, hapless Brock. I hear the door shut and finally unlatch my fingers from where they were buried tightly into my palm ever since I'd punched Drew. A stinging pain took its place but I didn't pay the buzz much attention as the firm grip of anger had taken a hold of me, despite the fact the two sources where now nowhere near me.

A slow discussion ensued, mainly with me as the central topic but I pretty much ignored it, not wanting to enrage myself further than I already was. Someone clearing their throat caused me to flinch in surprise; I looked up to my clearly psychic best friend observing my once-again tense structure. When did she get here?

"I'm fine." It's automatic nowadays. But don't mistake that for meaning she ever believes me. She never believes me, sometimes even when it's true!

"I know." Well that wasn't quite what I was expecting... I look up to her in confusion. She's smiling? "Want a hug?" I can't formulate words. The bloody girl knows me too well. So, in response I smile, nod, stand up and welcomed her warm embrace. The circles she drew on my back where enough to allow me let go of some of my anger (and pride), enough so that I could wrap my arms around her shoulders and pull her closer. I take a deep breath, inhaling a waft of that sweet vanilla scent that was so deliciously Misty. I can't help but miss the oddly comforting chlorine smell that would cling to her when we were younger though... Again, my fault. I push her away, the anger getting to me once again at the singular thought. Always, always, it's my fault...

I feel her arms around my midsection again. I can't even push her off me this time, she's locked in place and I don't have the energy or desire to break apart from her.

"You know I haven't seen you think this much in a long time." What does that mean? Suddenly a burst of energy floods within me and I turn to face my insulter.

"Excuse me?" Okay, so my voice is just a tad squeaky as I acquisition the girl over her accusation. She stifles a giggle, and not too well, I see her smirk and my cheeks grow red in embarrassment and anger.

"Well, you know you Ash, never one to give, well anything, too much thought. Were you?" There may be steam escaping my ears right now as I comprehend the words that spouted from her perfectly shaped pink lips. From the corner I see May, stood apprehensively at the open door looking as though she's about to say something. But I interrupt her pause to correct the redhead in front of me. She needs to be corrected. I have to do it and right now I don't invest any thought into the easily fearful brunette and whether or not she's ever been exposed to such an intense or volatile bit of banter.

"I so am a thinker!" My voice growls in her direction.

"Are not." She throws the phrase out there, uncaring, aggravating me further.

"Am so!" I'm breathing fire at the girl who flippant responds in the same way as before. "I am!"

"Come on Ash you're really not." She's stepping forward, face smirking as she draws my anger out in the easiest way she knows how to, with me.

"I am so." My air of certainty is quickly quenched by the redhead.

"You aren't." She no longer displays her smirk but has opted for a soft smile that reveals the true intentions of her words. Two can play this game.

"I am, I am, I am." I'm not so much angry right now, stroppy? Without a doubt. Peeved? Yes, most certainly. Happy? Strangely. I turn around with my arms to my chest in a feigned act of defiance.

"You are not, are not, are not." Her retaliation is carried back accompanied by disobedient giggles. At this point, I'm smiling back goofily at my oldest friend at the sight of her effort to stop the stray giggles and, of course, at the fact that she is failing miserably.

I turn, eyeing her up.

"I am so a thinky person." She cracks; falls to the floor in a heap, laughing at my purposely placed idiotism. Oh, how I love that care free laugh. I pick her up around the waist and effortlessly lodge her onto Ritchie's bed, smiling down on her as she girlishly laughs.

When she eventually calms down she finally responds, albeit through laboured breaths from her previous exercise.

"And you prove my point." I don't correct her this time. I remember May but when I look to the door she's no longer there. I lie next to Misty and pull her closer, exhausted from the exchange. She doesn't flinch or anything of the sort, never does, she's my best friend she know I need this right now but something seems to catch her attention as she swivels in my arms and looks up at me, her gaze unwaveringly worrying.

"What?" I ask, curious as to what's bothering my friend. She searches my eyes questioningly, but I'm not able to decipher the question. Her hands travel my chest and my breath hitches when her hand dips into my jacket pocket. I feel the dime in her hand when she pulls it out. A deadening atmosphere snuffs my mouth shut. She twirls it in her hand before letting my eyes view the small black Casino token, the name "Giovanni's" etched into the impure surface.

Suddenly, my throats dry, my ears are pounding with my pulsating blood and my breathing is low. I've been caught out and I know it.

"What-" she seems stumped in her wording, she wiggles from my grasp and sits trapped between my body and the wall while she sits, glaring, at me. "What is _this_ Ash?"

I way up my options, lie and hope, wish and dream that I manage to bluff Misty or tell the truth, beg for forgiveness. I'm not so much in a begging mood meaning I decide on the former.

"It's from ages ago Mist, you know I don't do that sort of shit anymore." Each word is pronounced with every part confidence I can muster.

"Don't lie to me." In a flash she crawls over me and stands to her feet, placing distance between the two of us. I close the space, knowing how dangerous this situation will be if I can't diffuse the tension.

"Mist I told you, I don't-"

"No." I look to her. She's shaking; in anger, in dismay? I try to enclose my arms around her but she slips under and looks at me. "Don't lie to me Ketchum." When I turn fully she stabs her shaking finger into my chest pointedly.

"I'm sorry..."

"Ash, how could you?"

"Well, I, I just..." Wait, why am I defending myself, wasn't it just moments ago she indulging herself in substances much worse than my little- er, pastime. "Easy enough for you to say, Little Miss 'I'm-oh-so-innocent'." She looks taken aback. "Come on Mist, you're hardly an angel yourself are you? What right have you got to say things like that? Really, no come on, seriously, I want to hear it!" My onslaught has very clearly upset her but right now I'm seeing red and not much else. She tenses then in an enraged state exclaims the one thing I've been trying to deny since we arrived here eleven years ago.

"It's not my fault that were here, now is it, Ash?" She screamed but soon looks affronted by her own statement. The truth has been spoken. I'd waited a long time for this confession and now its here- I want to hide and cry but scream and hit someone- something at the same time. I pushed away her outstretched hand and stormed from her presence, ignoring her shouts of my name as I left our home. The streets where full of idiots tonight and I needed to leave before I punched someone else...

Giovanni's Bar. Perfect.

Drinks pour and I slurp each down like a simple soft drink. Burgundy's serving tonight and I can see her eying me warily but I forget the stares and slap my hand down on the bar in signal for another drink. She thinks twice but pours my drink nevertheless and passes it over to my shaky hands. I should worry she'll call Cilan who'll inform his loving girlfriend who'll pummel me for gambling but I shove the thought away with more and more and more sips of my many, many pints.

I delve into the pocket inside of my jacket, pulling out a small leather money bag. Thankfully Misty hadn't found this hidden stack; there would've been hell to pay... I push open the bag and in my drunken stupor the tokens poured on to the floor in a waterfall of colour. Great. I stumble to pick them up one by one before looking over to the bars door to where the games usually take place. I see Bruno guarding the second passageway. He'd probably want to 'talk me out' of participating into tonight's event, he's a decent guy but the care he tries to offer me is completely unwanted (no offence to him). I chose to avoid the upcoming lecture and continue to drown my head in the bitter taste of the pint in front of me. I savour the taste until there is no more, at which point I begin to think in the way that all drunk people do and the first thought on what to do next seemed very, very appealing. Suddenly I found myself standing and thinking; you know what, I think it's time I sorted out my underlying, unresolved issues and paid my two _good_ friends a visit...


	8. Chapter Seven: Gary

**REWRITE!**

Rewritten: 27th August 2013 10:43

**Chapter Seven**

_Carrying the burden of two families at war, Gary was forced to make a choice; one that would determine the very foundation of his life, one that he has regretted ever since. Now he is haunted by these past mistakes that have endangered the only two who had seen past the facade of arrogance he continues to uphold. The pain of his betrayal serves as a daily reminder to the man he never wants to become but, still, cannot draw enough strength to face either figure that served him his ultimatum; whether it be to stand up for himself or beg for forgiveness as well as help. All he feels he can do is sit back and watch others drown in the abyss he chose to create._

**[A/N:**

**Jigglypuff: Some egoshipping for you, I may have overdone it though, I don't know -.-'Let me know what you think? Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last few! :)**

**Ready To Fly: Thank you! Glad you're enjoying, hopefully you'll continuing and let's be honest when isn't Ash in trouble? :P**

**Would you like to see more of Dawn? I had some ideas of maybe some Ikarishipping that I could possibly add in but it's up to you guys and whether or not we are liking her character or if you think there's already too much going on at once? Let me know in a review or drop me a PM, it would really be appreciated. Also I have decided Gary will be a main character for this story (Dawn will more than likely become one too), I was going to have him fade out but I have too much love for him, so... Sorry about that, I guess?**

**Oh and speaking of sorry, I should probably apologise for the length of this update? I've had a lot going on from problems with someone that I know and then there was my brother being admitted to hospital and to working, like, all the time also- for some reason- it took me ages to write Gary's summary. So let me just say this summer holiday has, so far, been much more eventful than I'd originally had planned. So, yeah, sorry about that...**

**Our loveable Team Rocket Trio will be making an appearance but only in later chapters, and Delia's scheduled for her small debut, in the line up too, are 'Pikachu', Barry and Paul and maybe Kenny, so is there anyone else you'd like to see? Or is there more of the current characters that you'd like to see more of? There's a lot more May coming up but I feel as though the whole Drew thing needs to be set to rest first...]**

Gary

Shit.

Did Ash just-? Didn't think he had it in him...

Is Drew okay?

I look over to the boy in question. He's fainted. Ouch. Ketchum does pack quite a punch... Subconsciously I rub my chin, remembering the days of old. No time to reminisce now, however.

I plough through the thick tension-filled air over to Ash, practically ripping him off my business partner. He stumbles back but I'm not in the least bit inclined to see if he's okay, my full attention already absorbed in the sinking boy I'm attempting to hold up- damn Hayden is heavy!

"Great job here Ashy-Boy!" I tease- after stuffing Drew on the couch of course, and still being mindful of the still passed out Joy (I'm a gentleman, what can I say?)- but upon quickly observing the family room I notice he's no longer there. What a waste of a comment, he probably didn't even hear me, or ignored me though I'd prefer to think it was the former. Well theres no other reason for me to be here.

Scratching the back of my neck, a gesture I quickly recognise as a trademark of tonights aggressor and put a halt to my actions- mentally scolding myself in the process, I contemplate the best place to take my good ol' friend for some well deserved R&R.

"I'm going to get him out of here. Take him to my office." I look up to meet the redhead's gaze, she's sobered up well and I know that she'll be fine here even if she hadn't. No need for me to worry about her. She nods, rubbing her upper arm absentmindedly and sets off to the bedroom area, no doubt in search of Ash. I swear, some things never change.

"Want a hand there Gary?" Brock pulls me from my reserve of memories with his gracious offer and aids me in getting the twenty odd year old off the couch. I've always liked Brock and quickly accept his offer in fear of him taking it back and forcing me to lug the dead weight back alone, not that I could ever imagine him doing that, it's my paranoia talking.

"Thanks Brock, I'll take you up on that."

"No problems."

We take a side each and are soon out of the door and on our way to my office where I can seek some sort of medical attention to the boy, and by that I mean an ice pack and some Paracetamol for the pounding headache he'll no doubt face, but only if I'm feeling generous.

The cold breeze feels good as it caresses my skin and I'm hoping that by some miracle it'll wake up our visiting grass head. No such luck. Internally I groan but don't voice my irritation as I'm currently treasuring the comfortable silence though it seems my companion doesn't share the opinion.

"I've never seen Ash so pissed at anyone other than you." I shrug at the statement, or at least try to but the weight is making it hard to do just about anything. And despite just moments ago appreciating the silence, I can't help but want to defend Drew. It wasn't exactly his fault, though if I, myself, fell into his predicament of being accused by my friends of poisoning a batch of my own drugs, and attempting to harm the entirety of said friends, I wouldn't have fled back home without so much as an apology. Hayden on the other hand? He ran away screaming in one high pitched voice that reminds me of a girl I used to know. Thankfully Dawn was fine and due to one dashing, charming, and all around amazing Gary Oak the batch was discovered to be a bag from our rivals, or my father's rival dealers- ruled by N. Though Drew had ran (screaming pathetically, may I add?) he'd often contacted me to check in that Dawn was okay, that she pulled through and wasn't permanently, physically or mentally damaged, but that doesn't mean anything to them. He left, made him look guilty, made it one thousand times worse for himself. I'm pretty sure if he stayed around for long enough they'd have forgiven him by now, Dawn's far too polite to really hold a grudge and things would return to normal: the way they pretty much always have been. Then again, not much has been particularly welcoming to any type of change, the group have become more wary of the wares but nobody stopped, no one took heed of this warning except those who were already resistant to the drugs we'd offer. So really they shouldn't still be like this, right? Right. So I stop the three of us in our tracks, still assisting to hold up our passed out friend, and look to Brock who chooses to continue staring blankly forward.

"You know he's not really to blame, right?" Brock glances at me now, I can feel his eyes scrutinising me but I stare right back at him in defiance (and admittedly stubbornness), but still trying to be wary for any sort of ambush from either; the drunk, high or just generally criminal. Viridian isn't exactly the safest place around. Finally, Brock speaks out, he sounds exhausted and not just physically.

"I know." Brock seems hesitant but then adds; "but you can't blame Ash either." Without missing a breath I speak out;

"I don't." He observes me once again, most likely searching for whether or not what I'm saying is the truth, or so I conclude, and once he's come to a result he nods probably more to himself than me. "The only person to blame here is Paul."

"I guess." Brock's answer is definitely not what I was expecting. Paul is to blame. Idiot is the one who swapped out the batches, got Drew blamed but most importantly nearly cost us one of our more likeable assets to the family. The streets seems safe up ahead so I look in his direction, arching an eyebrow as I do so. He must feel the need to expand at my motion. "I mean, it's all just a part of the game."

"Not the point." This time it's him who arches an eyebrow at me and my snappy answer. "Well, it's not." I feel a growl prowling the back of my throat, and thrashing at the bars of my mouth to try and free itself but I swallow it down. But that doesn't mean the hostility in my voice isn't present. This topic always irks me so I can't exactly stop it. The damn rivalry. Especially the reference of it as a "game". It isn't a game. Oh, how I wish it was, then at least I wouldn't have to worry about someone slitting my throat as I sleep just to get one over my infamous father. If it was Ash or Ritchie here, they'd agree with me. Both had, first hand, witnessed and experienced the brutality of our 'opposition', if we are to stick will this truly unrealistic motif of a game. Brock doesn't get that they're wicked and downright dirty. The closest he's come is tending to the injuries of his two friends, and sometimes myself- to which I am of course grateful, don't get me wrong. It's just- he doesn't _understand_. I sigh in frustration at the acknowledgement of the elder man's lack of experience on the subject, which is actually down to luck- it could just have easily been him and not Ash or Ritchie. Only then do I remember another reason that Brock isn't as experienced, he's only been here two years now, not like others of us who've struggled through this atrocity a hell of a lot longer. I look to the eldest man, he's lucky, he isn't like most of us, he's kept his head down, avoided trouble and will be out of here in no time. Jealousy bubbles in my stomach so I look away.

"Come on Gary." His tone sounds as though he's trying to prod some sort of confession out of me and I've no idea what it is that the tall, tanned man is insinuating. "We've done it before." I can feel all self control start to slip. Not Brock, not Ritchie, hell, not even Ash would ever even attempt to do such a thing, knowing exactly that death or fatal harm would be among the consequences.

"You guys would never. Not like that. Not ever." I'm so sure, but I look at him and he seems to be- sympathetic?

"Not _us_, Gary."

Deep breaths. Don't drop Drew. Don't lose contol. Don't punch Brock in the face. Just- don't. I will myself to stumble on, ignoring the intense stare from only a body away, literally.

"Dirty tactics, not the first we've seen of that, is it?" I know exactly what it is that he is referring to and it takes every inch of my strength to focus on getting Drew back to my office.

He's half right. I mean we've all done it; try to win but this wars never ending, that's one painful fact I've been aware of for some time now. Yet, it's never this bad, never to point of nearly losing someone. Never. Nope and not by me. Not once. Nope. I haven't... Okay, maybe there this one time. But that was a long, long time ago, back when I was new to all this. I was just a stupid, egotistical teenager (as hard as it is for me to admit that). But it wasn't as bad as what they put us through plus they got us back for that, they had their revenge. We'd all put it behind us, so much so that this attack had been so unforeseeable.

"It's not the same." We both know it's true and is the pure reason that the remainder of our trip is verging on the edge of the type of awkward silence that is unbearable.

Lucky Drew, he seems peaceful enough when we place him on my office couch, even letting out light snores to indicate he's still amongst us in the land of the living. I smile at my friend and then thank Brock for his help to which his response is a slight nod before heading back to his home.

And then I'm alone. Well, I might as well be. Drew's not exactly quality company right now. My body collapses into a nearby seat, and relishes the warmth of the soft fabric. Automatically, my hand provides stability for my head by leaning on the arm of the seat and cushioning my cheek. It would seem I'm taking up this pose more and more with the mental and realistic conflicts I'm facing.

I take this chance to observe the room around me. It's pretty bare. Nothing personal here- just as I was taught. Though I know that if I open the top left draw of my desk and loosen the wooden slab that acts as a fake bottom for the paperwork filled space, a framed picture would be discovered. One that I'm not ashamed to say is my most valuable possession.

The frame captures an image from my early childhood, revealing an assortment of figures; an older man with greying hair wearing a long white lab coat, whose arm holds a young boy with spiky brown hair resembling that of my own, whilst holding hands with a brunette girl that I know had been watching a butterfree at the time of the camera's snap. To his right is a brunette woman fashioning a baby pink apron, she's kneeling and has her arms over the shoulders of two children stood on either side of her. They appeared around the age of the brunette boy, one of them- the boy- had a look of surprise on his face, he was holding his hair that looked flatter than what it usually would have back then, and was looking up at the brunette who coincidentally was being held directly above him. Meanwhile, the copper haired girl on the other side of the brunette woman was laughing hysterically at the raven haired boy, clutching her sides while tears started to appear in the corners of her eyes. The two elders had yet to notice the 'incident' that had happened which consisted of the brunette 'accidentally letting go' of the water balloon he'd been holding and it soaking the boy below him.

I smile. When the two finally did notice, I- the brunette boy (if you hadn't picked up on that)- had been scolded by Gramps, my sister May had called me immature and rolled her eyes. Delia, though, fussed over Ash and continued to explain how I would never do such a thing on purpose. I chuckle, it was ironic since it was pretty much the only thing mine and Ash's friendship had consisted of. Misty had, once she'd calmed down, slapped me on the back of the head but it was only for show because when she hugged Ash she high-fived me. It wasn't a personal preference; she did the exact same when Ash managed to pull a prank on me, which was rare. What was even rarer was her pulling a prank on us but when she did, (an act usually foreseeing pain and regret for whatever we'd done to deserve it) neither of us high fived, we'd always vow revenge, but it never happened. And that was how our friendship had been for years. Up to the age of sixteen to be exact. The year that my male counterpart and I had completely and utterly fucked up...

Instinctively, I move from the hand numbing position so that both of my hands encase my perfectly chiselled face. But I don't keep this up for long as I receive a text.

_'Can I come over?'_ I check the ID: Misty? I would have thought she'd be tending to our dear Ashy-Boy right now, like every time the nowadays-temperamental boy lost it. Huh. Maybe something's wrong? I reread the message, she hasn't asked to come to the office for a while either, not since she came after my particularly late delivery in which she ended up treating my beaten face (courtesy of Paul, surprise, surprise) and even that wasn't her asking to come over, she just pretty much barged in demanding an explanation. Now that I think about it she's never really asked to come over, just invited herself in, usually with the spare key I gave her and scared the shit out of me. Without giving it another thought I text back, in true Gary fashion, desperately hoping everything's okay.

_'At the office, get your sexy ass over here ;)' _Within seconds my screens flashing again with another message from the redhead.

_'...'_ Okay, something's wrong. Usually she'd text me back some smart arse comment on how I can look but not touch, or at least some flirty banter which would end in physical violence, for me, when she got here. It may only seem like a small detail but I can't help but worry. It was just so, so, un-Misty... I'm starting to sound as illiterate as that imbecile Ash...

_'Fine, fine. I'm sorry?'_

_'You better be. Now would you open the door? It's cold out here.'_ Hostile much? Now thats the Misty I know and love. I'm straight on my feet and running to the door. The square sheet of plastic reveals her back to me as she looks over at the glistening lights of town. I don't even wait for her to turn when I suddenly blurt out,

"What's wrong?" At this she jumps and looks at me, wrapping her Longbottom-cardigan tightly around her petite waist. In doing so she reveals her blotchy red face, strewed hair and nervously twitching fingers. Her gaze strips from me and to over my shoulder, eyeing the bright and warm room with desire. Upon instinct I pull her inside and close the door. I usher her into the centre and grab an old jacket I keep in my draw which I, in turn, hand to her. She shrugs it on, it's oversized but I can see her physically warm in it. I figure I'll let her talk to me. So I watch as she looks over my office, it's been a real long time since she's been here however not a thing has changed since. Carefully she wanders to my desk, lightly sweeping a finger over the surface before sitting in my exceedingly important "boss-man spinny chair" as she'd called it upon her first visit. The chair slightly shifts left then right. She still hasn't spared me a look. This thing isn't working. I'm much too impatient. Yet, as I'm about to ask for an explanation she speaks.

"Do you still have that photograph in that compartment?" She opens my top left hand draw while speaking. I don't want to answer. She shouldn't even know about it. The only reason she did was because I had to quickly nip to speak to my farther and left her here alone. Turns out she has a short attention span and is more nosey than I'd ever anticipated. She'd scavenged the entirety of my office and took it apart, piece by piece, finding every hiding place I had in the half hour I'd been gone. Bloody woman. Now is not the time to lecture her Gary! Not when there are more important issues at hand.

"Misty-" She diverts the topic again, likely analysing my tone.

"I've always wanted one of these, do you ever do the-" She's spinning and I know that she's talking about that movie we watched when we were younger and Ash was oblivious to the many sexual innuendos we had split our sides laughing at... Good times...

I realise what she's doing, and so well, I give credit where it's due. I don't even know how she manages to get my mind to wander so easily. Same with Ketchum but I guess that's how it's supposed to be when you've known someone so long. It sort of angers me and in the moment I snap.

"Misty!" I bark. She huffs. Not at all flinching from my harsh tone, far too knowing that the only reason I'm shouting is because I care. Ugh, I'm making myself sound like some soppy teenage boy band member and its making me feel physically nauseous .

"I had a fight with Ash." Her voice, a whisper, like she doesn't want to tell me.

"Well, you have a lot of arguments with Ash-" I'm cut off my her growling but I just roll my eyes, after all it's true. The two are just firecrackers waiting for a shared flame to set them off. "What was it about?" I sound exasperated in my own ears and she seems to notice as she shrivels into herself, holding my jacket tighter to her body. Five minutes pass and it's clear she no longer has any intentions to confide in me. Thank you impatience!

I walk till I'm leaned on my desk whereby I'm stood in front of her; I hook my hands onto the arms of the chair so she can't escape. Her eyes plead to leave it alone. I won't. Eventually she gives in, like I knew she would. She's just as stubborn as I am but she genuinely seems to want to talk about this.

"He's at it again." It takes a second for me to apprehend what the redhead means but when I do I feel a strike of guilt in my chest. I want to tell her the truth but cannot spit out hose two words; "I know." She'll be pissed. I can't have that... She's already vulnerable, no need to hurt her further, right? Of course I'm right, I'm Gary Oak.

"He's an idiot." That he is, but not for reinvesting time in an old activity we once shared but rather for getting caught. Again. I swear he's so docile at times- okay all the time.

"I know..." She's down at the prospect that I'm not offering some sort of solution, what does she want me to do? Talk to him? He'll gratefully show me the _polite_ treatment he showed Drew tonight. But looking at the girl makes me want to confront that idiot and give him a well needed lesson on how to cover up secrets, but thinking about it I'm not exactly the go to guy, like I said in half hour she'd found all of my offices secrets. All ten of them. That doesn't mean I still don't want to do something though, cheer up the upset girl. Offhandedly I remark;

"He's Ash." This response earns a giggle.

"_That_ he is." I smile back, the atmosphere contagious.

"Don't think about it. He'll come to his senses, I'll speak to Brock-" I won't- "and he'll talk to that boyfriend of yours." In a minute she's on her feet, finger pushing my chest whilst she invades my personal space.

"He is not my boyfriend." To this, I can't help but smirk. Something's really do never change.

"Whatever you say, Red." We're quiet for a moment. It's not normal for the two of us to have this many silences, we're both too loud mouthed, hot headed, and opinionated... I'd feel a hell of a lot more comfortable if it weren't so quiet.

So, I hold my arms out and she falls into the embrace. After a few seconds I hear muffled giggling which gives me the chance to bring back some sound to the small space. I pull away to question her with my facial expressions. The finger she had pointed at my chest now points behind us. Drew. I look to see him spread out like a starfish over the slim couch and I can't help but scoff.

"Slob." The giggling sounds again and I smile at the girl who still looked so fragile. Not at all like she usually was. But, then again, that was the brilliance of Misty; she held a strong facade, just like me.

I knew exactly what she needed. I picked a small packet from my inside blazer pocket, instantly her face brightened. Good choice, Oak, good choice.

Soon, my mind is completely cleared I had no reason to remove the wide smile on my face. I held my hand out and the two of us danced since I knew it was Misty's favourite pastime whilst being high. I hear her murmuring and once I recognised the song the two of began to scream 'Mr Brightside' at the top of our lungs, thoroughly enjoying our intoxicated state whereby the seconds passed by slow and colours illuminated our eye sights. Whilst we were dancing I pulled her away so that I could spin her back to me, but she hit my chest slightly more rough than I anticipated and I fell down. though, the chivalrous gentlemen that I always am, wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her down towards me. What can I say, I wasn't prepared to fall alone. Thankfully the two of us fell on the second couch, her in my lap. She was giggling, it was cute. My hand pushed hair from her face, an action that caused a swift kick of déjà vu to spread though my body. She didn't stiffen as I had thought she would but smiled at me, knowingly, thankfully.

Suddenly we both heard the loud and brutal beating of my front door. Lazily I looked in the direction, debating whether I was hearing noises but a very distinct voice confirmed my suspicions to be false.

"Gar-he! I no youse in there!" His voice was slurred but I recognised nonetheless. It seemed Misty did too as she flinched away from my lap and looked over to the door. Even Drew began to wake. His body getting into a sitting position before questioning the room. He seemed apprehensive of my redheaded guest but once he saw that she was of no threat, due to her lack of focus on anything other than the rattling door, he looked to me. I swallowed before looking at Misty. She was high, I was high, Drew had just woken form being knocked out, and my new visitor was indeed very drunk.

"Gar-he!"

_Fuck._

**[A/N:**

**Did I overdo it? I'm sorry if I did. Being an egoshipper did not help writing this whatsoever. So, can anyone guess the Ash-Misty-Gary dilemma?]**


	9. Chapter Eight: Misty

**Chapter Eight**

_Trapped in this world for so long, Misty seems to have lost herself in what the darkness has to offer. Her only hope in the form of her best friend who cannot seem to break hold of the guilt that threatens to strangle him. Now, she must live this life that she, more than others, had an option to join but now has no choice but to stay._

**[A/N:**

**_GUYS LISTEN, I ADDED SOME EXTRAS INTO THE LAST CHAPTER AND BRUSHED IT UP A LITTLE THOUGH IT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE IT AT THE START, IT EXPLAINS DREW'S PREDICAMENT AS I THINK IT WAS TOO VAGUE OF AN EXPLAINATION AND ONLY SEEMED TO FURTHER CAUSE CONFUSION. SORRY TO ASK THIS BUT PLEASE REREAD, THOUGH IF YOU'RE NOT TOO BOTHERED ABOUT THE WHOLE DREW THING FEEL FREE TO READ ON. SO SORRY ABOUT THAT... _**

**Onto replies:**

**Chan:**** Sorry that this story has been confusing for you but ill gladly summarise the plot so far for you, and hopefully, you aren't put off by the confusion. :) So, the story is set in Pokemon's Viridian (though Pokemon are not present in this story) which is controlled by Giovanni, a major drug dealer and corrupt business man who has so much money that he basically controls Viridian so much so it doesn't matter that he's doing illegal things. He owns a chain of casinos and clubs in which people build up debt usually either through gambling (like Ash has) or through drugs (like Ritchie has.) everyone who lives in 'Cell Block One' have a debt to Giovanni, that needs to be paid off. They pay off the debt by working for him, the boys are sent to be dealers so that Giovanni never really gets his hands dirty and can spread business further. The girls meanwhile become, er, exotic dancers in the casinos, clubs ect. Gary and Drew are sons to major dealers and so they are being prepped for taking over the family business. The reason the debts take so long to pay off is that they usually continue to indulge in whatever it was that landed them there in the first place, for example; Joy, Zoey, Misty, Dawn and Ritchie all continue to take drugs meanwhile Ash (as discovered in the Chapter Six) sometimes continues to gamble. I hope this has made things a little clearer, not only to you but any other readers that were confused as well. If not all of your questions, maybe more specific details you wanted to know, were not answered feel free to ask more I'll try my hardest to answer. Thanks for the review! :D**

**Ready to fly:**** haha, you got it there, pretty much nailed it on the head. Thanks for reviewing, again, it really means so much! Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter and continue to read on? :)]**

_Misty_

Oh God. Oh no. Please don't let it be who I think it is.

"Gar-he!" It is. It's him. It's Ash. What am I going to do? What about if he asks why I'm here-wait why is he here? I cast a swift glance at Gary, then to Drew. He's going to kill them. He's going to kill them and then I'll be an accessory to murder. I've done a lot for that boy but going to jail will not be added to the list.

I feel hands on my shoulders and the next thing I know I'm being spun on my heel and despite only being, approximately, a ninety degree spin I'm caught off guard (of course the drugs don't help any), leaving me vulnerable to the twirls of colours that form a kaleidoscope of confusion. A strong thud at the door clears my mind, therefore reminding me of my surroundings and the situation that follows forcing me to recompose myself before looking up to meet the eyes of the man that, just moments ago, had spun me got face him. It's Gary and the seriousness in his eyes almost causes my body to flinch away but I stay stiff and match his eyes awaiting the triumphing plan of action- the great Oak masterpiece. That will hopefully leave all parties unmarred but maybe my hopes are too high pinned.

"Get under my desk." I'm left without chance to protest as I'm shoved under the wooden surface. It's cramped and uncomfortable, my shorts are riding up and I'm sat on something that is poking me in my upper left thigh. I feel breathing tickling my cheek and see Gary has squatted down so that we are eye level, the seriousness has not left his expression as he stares me down, letting me know that he will not have me objecting. "Now don't speak. If I'm going to get out of this alive then you you're going to stay here and stay quiet. Got that Red?" Really this is it? The triumphing plan of action- the great Oak masterpiece, is me, hiding under a desk and hoping not to be spotted while the other two occupants are most probably beaten to a pulp by the newest guest, who is in a highly intoxicated state? Great. Perfect. I most positively object.

I open my mouth to protest but I'm soon stopped by the clamping down of the great mastermind himself's calloused hands.

"You have to trust me on this Misty." His low voice grates on my senses and I cannot deny him this chance of redemption that I know he's been willing to gain for so long now.

"Fine." I'm going to regret this.

"Gary, I don't think your door will hold up much longer." Drew's voice is shaky portraying his fear for upcoming events. Gary stands to attend to the issue at hand. But not before muttering a stern "don't. Say. Anything Red."

I watch him leave, thankfully the voices of the men are so easy for me to decipher that I should fluently be able to follow the entirety of the conversation, eavesdropping has never been so simple. I listen out to the hammering of the door until the swish signals that someone's been brave enough to let in the slurring mess. No doubt it was Gary, last I saw Drew was shrivelling into a tiny ball on the couch. Coward.

Gary: "God, Ash, nearly broke down my door, was that really necessary?"

Ash: "well maybe-" hiccup- "you'll answer your door quicker next time." Of course his sentence wasn't nearly as cohesive as this but I could understand him enough to piece together what he was trying to say, I know the bumbling idiot too well. Clearly so does Gary as he doesn't miss a beat answering the raven haired man.

Gary: "I have better things to do than to cater to your every whim Ashy-Boy." I hear a low rumbling emitted in the room and guess it to be Ash growling in respond to Gary's words. "Now, really Ashy-Boy, what is you need. I have things to be doing." Some mumbling ensues-all on Ash's part and I'm more than thankful that Gary didn't quite make out what he was saying either. "Out with it and be a man Ketchum, only boys mumble." Gary... Even I want to punch you right now and I'm on good terms with you! Ugh, what are you doing? Tormenting Ash, you'll only fuel him more.

Ash: he's shouting at the top of his voice in reply, "I'm here to talk to you, talk to you about why we are _here_." Oh no. This is going from bad to worse, as if there's even a possibility.

Gary: "Well I'm here to do my work since its my office and all, you, however, I'm not too sure about. You're pretty pissed right now and I'm amazed you've managed to waddle this far in that state, so really bravo" -a few sarcastic claps follow by Gary- "but other than that? I must be as clueless as you." He's chipper in reply but I can tell that he's building up his walls and preparing for the onslaught that he too knows will come no matter how much stalling he attempts.

Ash: "Not in this room Gary. I mean _here,_ in Viridian." Patters of feet ring in my ears, I'm not quite sure what happening and for a second I begin to panic. This was not a good idea I consider standing and dragging Ash back home but the clearing of Gary's throat makes me want to know what it is they'll say.

Gary: "This has been a long time coming..." Nothing else is said and the silence is killing me. I need to know what is going on.

Drew: "I can leave if you need me to? I honestly don't mind I have a hotel room that I can-"

Gary: "Go Drew." A few scampers are heard but they're halted and there's no way Drew has left yet. What. Is going on?

Ash: "Stay. I'll deal with you after this is sorted."

Gary: "Well then let's get this started, shall we?"

Ash: "It's _your_ fault. It's _your_ fault we're here and I need to hear you admit that." Well he wasted no words there. It's sort of ironic how Ash feels guilty around me but not with Gary, his stupid pride really gets the best of him sometimes.

Gary: "You know what Ash? Yes. Yes it was _all my_ fault. Is your meagre mind happy now?" His voice acts out the words desired by Ash but shows his uncaring and reluctance to believe what he's saying as he does so.

Ash: "No. I want you to say it like you mean it."

Gary: "We'll guess what, that isn't going to happen." It's only now I begin to realise just how long this is going to take and fidget slightly to try and get a little more comfortable but this thing is still poking into me and now my foot is in and awkward position too and I can already feel the shooting pains electrifying my limbs.

Ash "Why not?" His demand for answers is swiftly met by Gary's temper, only appearing due to the inadequacy on his counterparts behalf.

Gary: "Because I wasn't the _only_ one at fault. It's _you're_ fault too. Stop being a insolent child with your petulant irresponsibility and _grow the hell up!_" The air around me is heating and I swear that Gary is just trying to provoke Ash.

Ash: "It wasn't my fault!" I can tell that he only barely grates this remark out. Gary lets out a sound of annoyance before the 'ceiling' above me rattles, obviously forgetting I was below the wooden surface.

Drew: "Now come on guys I'm sure this can be sorted much more civilly." It really does shock me how unskilled Drew is when it comes to diffusing these types of situations, especially in his line of work but I shrug off the thought just thankful that he's buckled up enough confidence to face the two angry men babies. Then again he is shot down when the two of them tell him to shut up so maybe I shouldn't be too thankful just yet.

Gary: "I swear if you say 'it's not my fault' one more time..."

Ash: again he's shouting and his slurs become less but do still manage to remain present in his growing anguish. "It's not my fault!"

Gary: "Grow a pair Ash. You. Did. It. _You could have said no_. Did you? No. _I didn't force you_. I forget that you have to be babied throughout the entirety of your life, god only knows how you've coped without Delia here." No, no, no. Can someone please tell me he didn't just say that, he didn't just bring Mrs. Ketchum into this? Please...

Ash: "Don't you dare!"

Gary: "I'm sorry, that was lo-" he sounds genuine bout is interrupted by one very pissed (by both definitions) Ash.

Ash: "We all know that the Professor would be so, so very proud of what his grandson has become, now wouldn't he?"

Gary: "Shut up."

Ash: "Well it's tr-" I hear something else smash and a few bangs and pants. Well, I best get from under here and sort the two out hadn't I. I crawl from the claustrophobic space but fall as soon as I stand. Stupid dead legs. From there I attempt to shout the two but their so invested in their brawl that they don't hear anything other than their opponents pain so I just lie and watch until the pain subsides and I'm able to stand again.

Ash swings at Gary, his left hook slightly too low in his intoxication, he misses and stumbles only to be caught and placed in a headlock by the brunette who squeezed his arm muscles tightly to imprison the air from his body, whilst he pinned the arm furthest from him to Ash's back in what looked like an awkward and painful position. Ash digs his nails in and I can see his leg wrapping around one of Gary's so that when he elbows him hard in the ribs the man lets go, and unceremoniously falls over Ash's leg behind him and onto the floor, where he's pinned down by Ash who begins to throw punches at the brunette's face- most of which miss. Finally, Drew comes to the aid of his friend but is caught in the backlash of one of Ash's swings, effectively breaking his nose and sending him to the floor. By now, Gary's recovered and taking advantage of Ash's moment of checking to see what is was he'd just elbowed, managing to give the man a swift punch in the eye and pushing him off. The two are panting but the looks in their eyes are both so angered. Finally I feel one leg- as Gary punched Ash again.

Ash blocks.

It was a distraction.

Two legs.

Gary delivers a quick punch to his gut.

I start to stand as quick as I can.

Ash winces in pain and recoils.

Gary looks sympathetic; backs off a bit.

Ash takes advantage-

"Stop it!" The two seem shaken. The intensity dying down and even though the glares are still there they're no longer directed at each other. They're directed at me.

As Gary places his hands on his knees I can just about make out him mumbling "shit" under his breath. I continue to stare at him and he matches my look.

You were supposed to talk to him.

_I did. _

And the rest.

He doesn't present a cheeky smile in retaliation, like I'd expected.

"Mist?" _Oh yeah, Ash_... I look over to Ash, he's glaring like he doesn't quite believe it's me so I squeak out one word to him,

"Yeah?"

"What- what are you doing here?" Gary was right. Shit.

"Erm," think Misty, think! I got it. Distraction.

"It doesn't bloody well matter what I'm doing here, but it's a good job I am, the two of you were just about to tear each other apart and poor Drew got caught up in the middle of it." Ash rolls his eyes and I look over to Drew who doesn't seem to have moved from when he was first and last hit. He's still kneeled, clutching nose, the only real difference is the red fluid pouring from his nose onto Gary's expensive leather couch. Hah. I look to Gary, he's mortified. Good.

I guess I better sort him out first. I wander over to Drew and with a hand on either of his cheeks pull his bleeding face over to me. Next I thrust his hands away and delicately place my nimble fingers on to his crooked nose and gently I- snap. There. Done.

"Ow!" Instinctively his hands retreat to their original position, guarding his nose while I roll my eyes at the idiot who had tried to pull a guy off another without giving a thoughts to the elbow. I'll make sure Joy checks him up though- I'm not cruel.

"Stop whining."

Behind me ring hollow chuckles. I stand then and look at the two bruised faces, firstly observing the two to see for any fatal injuries.

Gary's got a few small bruises sporting his jaw, but it isn't broken, his cheeks slightly swollen, I look down to where Ash had elbowed Gary in the ribs. His hands where wrapped around his waist shielding the injury from my sight. My slim fingers curl around his arms to tear them apart from his torso, he resists- I forget its not 'manly'- but after a thwack to the back of the head and stern glare he gives up and allows me to observe the swelling. He'll need to go to the hospital or at least to see Joy. I keep his button up opened so that I remember where the injuries are but he accidentally winces when I brush as I'm turning to the other man, catching his sleeve as I do so. I lift the sleeve up to reveal deep claw marks, already bruising, I keep his sleeve rolled up and turn to the second victim.

Ash sustained his own injuries; a small gash on his eyebrow above his blue eye that was now closing in on itself, a split lip from what I assume was one of the first throws, red marks along his throat and what looked like a dislocated shoulder from the headlock. I signal him to take the top off for me to check. He shakes his head but after a minute long stare off I win (I always get my way). The first thing I see if the already bruising lower abdomen but it doesn't look as serious as the shoulder (then again what do I know) so I look to the shoulder and with Ash's help we put it back into place with him grunting but otherwise he shows no other indications of pain. He'll need to see Joy too.

Of course both had scuffed knuckled but around here that was nothing new.

"I think we need a trip down to the hospit-"

"No!" Gary urgently croaks at the word and looks to me, his eyes conveying information that I probably should know but I've forgotten so I just give him an intense glare back while I try to figure out what it is he's trying to tell me- oh, wait. That's it. We're still under the influence... Oops?

"What?" Ash is scavenging for details as he looks to me then Gary, "what?" I can sense that he's getting more aggravated by the second but I have no excuse to offer him, my mind still isn't fully functioning and I can still feel it doing wondrous things but so far I've only been able to with embrace it or ignore it.

"What!" I look to Gary but he's just as stumped as I am, I basically see the cogs of his mind spinning but that doesn't mean the conveyer belt is connected.

"Wait are you two..." He can't quite finish the sentence but knows he's got his answers as the two of us look any where but directly at him, trying to stop him seeing how dilated our pupils are but the actions speak for themselves. "Oh how the mighty have fallen, aye Mist?" I look down, Drew looks as confused as ever, Gary looks guilty to being caught and Ash, well Ash is angry. I don't have the energy to fight him back and I actually don't feel any of the usual anger but thats due to other factors. I try to avoid his gaze and step back but he steps forward in unison. "No, come on Misty, why don't you tell them why I was out getting drunk, what our little argument was about, hum?" Again, I continue looking away and this seems to give him more answers than if I had said it verbally. "That's why you were here? For fucks sake Misty!" He steps forward but is blocked by Gary's arm.

"Ash, cool it."

"Don't you-"

"Will you stop?" I rub my temples, the words swirling and repeating themselves and I feel a tad lightheaded, more so than what I usually do, but I refuse to do anything other than sort this problem and get the three of these men to Cell Block One.

"Let's sort this out now, okay?" The two agree by nodding so I face Ash and begin speaking once again. "Why is it Gary's fault?"

He gives me the 'are-you-being-serious' look but starts, "If it weren't for him I wouldn't have even been introduced to that stupid Cerulean club, I thought the building was abandoned. So if he never showed me, I would never have been, we'd all still be in Pallet."

I look to Gary, who takes this as his cue and civilly rebuckles. "I _introduced_ you Ash. I didn't say you had to come in, I didn't say you had to become a gabbling addict, I didn't say you had to toss every bit of money you own into a pit of debt, _did I?_" Silence returns and I realise, the two are waiting on me. Jeez, the two can't do anything themselves.

"Well did he?" Sheepishly Ash replies-

"Well no..."

"You see? So it's not _just_ my fault!" I send him a glare and he soon shuts up.

"No, it isn't just your fault, you're both equally complete and utter screw ups, can we agree?"

"Yeah," Ash is more reluctant but spews the word, he'd known all along but hadn't wanted to admit it in front of Gary, so this was a big step for him and I couldn't be more proud. I pulled the two in for a hug which they gratefully accepted but as we pulled away the two apologised, the look on their eyes told me it was more than for helping them resolve their issues, apprehensively I questioned them, my curiosity way too nosey with a need to find out the truth.

"For what?"

They look at one another, the first eye contact in which neither looked as though they're going to rip the others head off. It kind of scares me...

"For bringing you here-"

"-Putting you in this situation."

Wait a second.

"Is that what all this was really about." I can already feel the drugs wear off leaving my anger to defend me.

"Well it's our fault you're here."

"We were supposed to protect you."

"And instead we end up dragging you here and making you, well."

"And all because we fucked up."

I want to punch them. They're fuckwits. I want to punch them and scream at them. I mean, how. Dare. They. Taking in a deep breath I begin my long awaited rant.

"What? Are you both really that bloody docile, like, seriously? I was perfectly capable of making my own decisions to come here. I thought that if we shared the load of the debt then we'd be out here sooner. I'm the one whose lengthened our stay here by using drugs and rebuilding the debt. Me. Not you." I point at Gary, "and not you," then to Ash. " And as for you two protecting me? You two can't even resolve your own damn issues! Or take care of yourselves. And not to mention I could kick both of your asses, so you, protecting me is a little out there. Oh, and another thing, oh wait, what was it? Oh yeah, I don't need protecting! Not ever. I'm capable of doing that for myself, so don't ever insinuate that I'm not." The two seem taken aback- not that I care.

"But Mist if we hadn't-" I silence Ash with my hand.

"Ash is right Red." I shadow the action to Gary and both look to my hands then me. I may prefer it when they're trying to tip one another's heads off.

"Now listen. Don't ever be so stupid. Got it?" I move my hands and they continue to protest so I do the only fair thing to do I shout at them to shit up, still pissed off I scream,

"Drew, who's right, me or these morons?" Drew points at, shaking. That boy has no backbone.

"So it's settled now come along, we need to get you three to Joy. See what she can do." They follow. I hear the three talking behind me...

"You know if I were you Drew I'd have picked Misty too." Gary friendly wraps an arm around Drew's shoulders and adds onto Ash's comment,

"No doubt, girls scary when she's angry." The three share an awkward chuckle that brings a smile to my face.

They're not friends. A long way off in fact. But, it's a start.

"Shut the fuck up and walk faster, you're slower than Ritchie in high heels."

**[Opinions?**

**And please make sure you've reread the last chapter if you're interested in why Drew's an outcast. Thanks :)]**


End file.
